Romano In Wonderland
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Romano and Spain have a fight. Romano runs away and wishes to get far away from everyone. A drunken angel grants his wish. Now all Romano wants is to go home. Summary fail! Spain/Romano
1. Prologue

Dreams….reality….can you figure out the truth? Or will you live in the lie?

"SHUT-UP BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt tears seep out of my eyes. Damnit…I hate him. I quickly ran away from the Tomato bastard. I hate it when he talks about Feliciano like he's better than me.

I slowed my running. Stupid Bastard, I already know I won't ever be as wonderful as Feliciano; he doesn't have to keep reminding me. I grimaced. He probably doesn't even understand how that makes me feel. I wish I could get as far away from here as possible.

My eyes rose when I heard a drunken laugh and gulped. Could it be France? I heard the laugh again and I saw a pair of wings…Angel wings appear from behind a rose bush. "W-who's there?" I yelled, but came out more scared than I wanted.

I gulped again and walked over to the rose bush when the wings disappeared. I took all the courage I had and looked behind the bush. I gasped. No one was there. I growled. Damn I must be going crazy. I slowly turned away.

The laugh appeared again, but I chose to ignore it the best I could. I started to walk away. "I just need to get far away from here before the tomato bastard comes looking for me."

The laugh grew. "I grant your wish!" I turned around to see the tea-sucker wearing a white toga and he had a weird wand in his left hand. Before I could swear at the tea-sucker for stalking me; a large hole appeared. I screamed at the top of my lungs. What the hell was going on?

I looked around and saw nothing but clocks all around me. They were all different looking, but one thing was common between them; their handles were moving counter- clockwise. I felt my eyes grow heavy. What…..the…hell?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia or Alice in wonderland. But I wish I did. XD Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes. Damn light burning my eyes. "Oh? You're up! AWESOME!"

I screamed when I saw potato bastard number 2. I guess I spooked him because he backed away from me. I quickly sat up and looked around talking in the strange new area I was in. Where am I? There were red rose bushes all over the place. The trees were all cherry blossom trees.

"So _**NOT**_ Awesome! Who are you? You look just like the queen of hearts…"

I turned my head to look at potato number 2. "Fuck you! Where am I? And who the hell is the queen of hearts! Damn Potato Bastard number two **where the fuck am I**?"

The potato bastard number two growled at me. I growled right back I'm not in the mood for stupid little games. "_**Not Awesome!**_ My name is Gilbert the most awesomeness Cheshire cat there is."

"C-che cosa…" For the first time I noticed the potato bastard's number two's clothes; a dark purple striped shirt and black pants with combat boots covering the end of the pants. My eyes drifted to the top of his head where two cat ears stood proudly. At least his almost pure white hair and annoying red eyes stayed the same. I slowly got up and looked around again. Nothing had really changed from my last look around, but I finally understood I wasn't home anymore. How was I supposed to get back now?

My head quickly turned back to the potato number two copy as he cleared his throat. "To finish your questions the queen of hearts is the sweetest, kindest queen you could ever meet. You—whoever you may be—are in the kingdom of hearts. One of the four most powerful, awesome kingdoms in Wonderland. Now who are you? Why are you trespassing in this land?"

I gulped. "Lovino….and I didn't fucking mean to be trespassing! I just woke-up here and I need to get back home like now!"

The potato bastard #2 copy smirked at me. Bastard. "Then go to the awesome queen and king of hearts…they'd probably help you—though I wouldn't put your hopes too high. Just follow that path behind you."

I turned to see a path. What the….that path wasn't there before.

I felt a sedative voice whisper in my ear. "Better hurry….that path never likes to stay the same for long." I turned, but the potato bastard #2 copy was gone. I turned and started to walk away. "GOOD-LUCK!" I growled at the voice and flipped it off as I kept walking down the path. Bastard!

I looked at the ground as I followed the path like I was told too. Rose bushes and cherry blossom trees filled this place to the brim. Like who's that stupid! Why can't there be any other kind of plants? What is this kingdom plant racist?

"HEY YOU!" I turned to see Belgium walking towards me. She's here too? I stopped walking completely to let her catch up. "Who are you?" She asked very strictly.

I sighed. She wasn't Belgium. "My name is Lovino…I was off to talk to the king and queen of hearts." I said as nicely as I could; still had some sarcasm in the words though.

I watched how she smiled; she believes me good. "Oh!" She gently took my hand. "Are you new to this kingdom?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked feeling my eye twitch with annoyance.

"Well, of course. You seemed so lost and didn't even notice the path was playing with you." I gave her a confused glance and she laughed. "This path is magical, but it has a fetish with playing with new comers because they wouldn't know what was going on until the hit a dead end and become completely lost."

"I see…Can you help me then?" I asked staring straight ahead.

"I'd love too! Come on this way! My name's Bella by the way." She said pulling me backwards from where I was originally going. Was I really going the wrong way? I glanced at Bella. She was wearing a long, free, flowing pink dress and her hair was held up with a lighter shade pink ribbon. "You know—" I looked up at Bella's face and she smiled at me. "You look a lot like our queen. You even have the same curl as our queen."

I gulped. The more and more I hear about this 'queen' I picture Feliciano. "I-I heard that from someone else."

"Really? Who? Who?" She asked.

"Uhhh….Pota-Gilbert…He was the one who told me to follow this path to be able to speak to the king and queen."

"Of course he did…don't believe anything those Cheshire cats tell you...they're known for playing dangerous games."

"D-dangerous?" I asked shocked.

"Yes…I'm glad I found you before something really bad happened." Bella said softly. Before I could comment she smiled widely. "We're here!"

I turned my head in shock. Such a big castle. It was a dirty red color and seemed to tower above the clouds. When me and Bella walked inside I noticed how warm and cozy it was; just like a beating heart. We slowly walked into a room and I looked up a two people I knew very well sitting in thrones. I felt a little sick.

I watched Bella kneel to them. "Your highnesses I have brought someone who wishes to speak to you."

"Ve~! Welcome stranger and who are who?" The 'queen' asked.

I gulped. "Your fratello…"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the way the words are worded...or something like that. *Sweat drop* ...W-whatever!

* * *

There was a long silence in the room. I looked to the ground feeling my face heat up. He would never believe me. I'm crazy. I'm…

"Ve~? Really?"

I closed my eyes and smiled softly. Feliciano, you moron. Even if you aren't really my Feliciano. He's still my stupid brother. No matter what form or what name he's still always going to be better than me.

"Yes…." I said staring him straight in the eyes. I'm just a temperamental, troublesome, disobedient pain-in-the-ass. And Feliciano will always be the cute, obedient, kind angel. How can I ever even come close to that?

I watched as tears came to his eyes. I looked down.

"But…I'm from another world or dimension or whatever the fuck you want to call it. I need to go home." I have to just suck it up even in this world the tomato bastard would like my little stupid brother better. "Can you help?" I asked softly hating asking for the one person who will always be better than me for help.

"Ve~? I can't use magic. Neither can Luddy."

I felt me eye twitch. "Luddy?" I question.

"My name's Ludwig….Feliciano just calls me Luddy." The potato bastard said. I felt my eye twitch faster.

"I….see…."

"VE! I know!" I looked up at Feliciano with hopeful eyes. "The queen of spades can use magic!"

"Really? How the fuck do I get there?" I asked rudely. I swear if it's far I don't care if this potato bastard isn't the one I know and hate I'll blame him.

"Well, it may take a week if you walk." The potato bastard said softly.

I growled. Bastards! "Fine….whatever…just fucking point me in the direction and I'll be on my way."

"Go into the forest and walk north you should reach some strange looking flowers, talk to them and they will show you the rest of the way."

"Whatever potato bastard…." I said walking away wanting to get as far away from everyone as possible.

"Ve~ Wait! I want to go with you!" I stopped mid-step. No…hell no!

"Feliciano I don't think that would be wise." The potato bastard said.

"But Luddy~~" Feliciano whined.

"No….you stay back Feliciano. You'd only get in my way….I know you are a fucking danger pron. I rather go alone." I said harshly.

I heard Feliciano gasp softly and starting to cry. I felt like a bastard, but compared to Feliciano I was. I will never beat Feliciano at anything. I'm nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

It's cold…..the snow won't stop falling. The awesomeness of all awesome he was. And yet he worked for the coldest, most unawesome king of all; the king of clubs. The cold Cheshire cat grimaced as he found the door to the castle open. _He_ was waiting for him.

The Cheshire cat determined his choices. When he found he had none, he walked inside to find the queen of clubs waiting for him. Now, mind you the king and queen were not married or in love; they just worked under one kingdom. In this kingdom nothing was done for love, only power.

The tall man looked the queen over; her long brown hair had grown maybe an inch since the last time he saw her, he long green dress was ripped a little on the bottom, but it was a fashion statement for her, her brown eyes glisten in interest. "Hello, my queen." The Cheshire cat said as he bowed to the woman.

"Any news?" She asked trying to sound bored, but her excitement over powered her.

"Well, the new comer….his name is Lovino…he is apparently the older brother of the queen of hearts…" The Cheshire said softly.

"I see…how is his personality different or the same as the queen?" The woman asked glancing left and right to see no one near before turning back to her subordinate.

"Completely different…he's so NOT awesome! He called me a potato bastard number 2, who does that? But…he seems very—" The Cheshire cat stopped for a moment to think of the correct word to use. "—desperate to get home."

"Desperate?" The queen questioned. Gilbert nodded slowly. "Where is he headed now?"

"From what I heard the kingdom of Spades. To get the queen of that kingdom to bring him home."

"I see…Sent him on a different path then. I will speak with our king and see if this Lovino…is worth our time." The queen said as she turned away from the confused man.

"M-my queen…I am awesome and all…and of course I could come up with an even awesomer idea than anyone else, but how would you go about making this boy go on a 'different path'."

"I'll let you think of something….go now!" The queen said as she walked away from the Cheshire cat.

The man sighed as he looked back outside snow still falling. "How much longer until the winter will end and spring will remain?" The Cheshire cat asked as he walked outside ready for what he needed to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Alice in Wonerland...If I did I'd make sure to make millions get nosebleeds on a regular bases. YAY!

* * *

I looked around as I walked into the strangely light forest. I looked up and saw the trees didn't let any light in. This place is so messed up damnnit. England is so dead when I see him.

"_Lovi~! Come on why are you mad? What did I do?" _I growled when Tomato bastard's voice entered my head. Why am I remembering the now? It's not like I miss the bastard. I wanted to get far away from him. I stopped in my track. Then why am I trying to get home. I felt my face heat up.

"I-it's only because the tomato bastard can't take care of himself. Without me the wine bastard would rape him…..not that I would care." I whispered softly to myself.

"Sounds like you do!"

I growled as I turned to see the potato bastard #2 copy. "Leave me alone, Bastard!"

"So NOT AWESOME!" He screamed. "And I came all the way out here to help you!"

"I don't want you Fucking help!" I screamed as I turned so red with anger.

'_Ah~! Lovi~! You look just like a tomato!" _My eyes dropped as I heard tomato bastard in my head again.

"Well, fine…then I won't help…it will only take longer to get home then."

I looked up as the bastard turned to leave me. "W-wait…"—tomato bastard is already worried because of me—"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I don't really enjoy you the faster you leave the faster I can go on with my life."

Forgetting Bella's words of caution I nodded my head. "Fine….help…doesn't mean I like you, but I need to get home."

"Awesome! Okay, follow me!" Potato bastard #2 copy said as he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. I gulped, but if following him meant getting home then I'll follow. Damnnit when I get home I'll have a whole list of people to kill with a spoon. I hate this place so much!

* * *

"LOVI~!" A man in his mid-twenties yelled; worry evident in his voice. "LOVI~! LO SIENTO, LOVI~!" The man sighed knowing his tries were futile. He moved some of his brunette curly hair from his face. "¿por qué siempre hago mi tomate lindo enojado?" The man whispered under his breath. He couldn't figure out what made his little tomato so upset. But then…The man sighed and fell into despair.

He never did really know until Lovi tells him. He was the country of passion, bull fighting, and yet he always made his Lovi mad at him. The man gently smiled knowing his little tomato was sensitive even when he denied it completely.

The man felt very tired he skipped Siesta time to look for Lovino. But what bothered him most was he would've had least seen something to let him know his tomato was safe; like a footprint or some broken branches or SOMETHING!

The man felt himself go into despair again. What if someone hurt him, or kidnapped him, or…..Oh god! What if France got his hands on Lovi? No, no, no….France knows better, but….where could his little tomato have gone?

* * *

Lo Siento= I'm Sorry

¿por qué siempre hago mi tomate lindo enojado?= Why do I always make my little cute tomato angry?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own no-thing. Sadly.

* * *

"STUPID THE FUCK UP I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO, BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I glared at potato bastard #2 copy and he glared right back. Bastard, trying to beat me South Italy; doesn't he know most of South Italy is run by the Mafia.

"**NOT **Awesome! I am not a Potato and I am not a copy! The Awesome me cannot be copied, never! You know what if you shut your mouth sometimes you might be cute like the queen of hearts. Too bad that won't ever happen! I'm not the bastard here, you are! I'm being so awesome in helping you and you call me a-a potato bastard #2 copy, What the hell?"

I caught my breath when he brought my brother's copy into this fight. He will always be better at me no matter where I am. Even if this messed up would, he's still perfect compared to me. Tomato Bastard probably even stopped looking for me by now. It was still his Siesta time and he never missed it once. He says he cares, but could he be doing what this bastard is doing treating him like….like a charity case.

"H-hey….don't cry…..I-I was only kidding….D-don't cry…..it would be so not awesome if I made you c-cry….mein gott …." I looked up at the bastard. What the hell was he talking about?

Ah, damnnit! I quickly wiped my tears. "I'm not crying, damnnit! I'm—I just have something in my eyes!" I felt my face grow red. I say the bastard's look of worry and felt my cheeks grow hotter with both anger and embarrassment. "I'M FINE! QUIT LOOKING AT ME YOU STUPID, POTATO BASTARD #2 COPY!"

The bastard looked away and sighed. I crossed my arms. Damnnit I need to get home, like now. It's one thing to make Tomato Bastard worry about me, but I don't want the fucking potato bastard's brother get all soft and sentimental on my ass too. I hate this! I hate England! When I find that bastard I'll make him regret bringing me here!

"Hey! Gil~!"

I felt a shiver go through my spine. No, please god fucking no. Not him. I can handle the potato bastards, but not him….not…

"Hey! Fancis! What's Awesome?" I almost puked when I heard that name. I need to hide. Damnnit!

"Hey? Who's this cutie?" I turned slowly feeling fear take over me. No! No, no, no, no, NO!

"Cutie when he doesn't speak….he's a potty mouth. So NOT awesome." The potato bastard #2 copy said flailing his arms to make his point known.

"I see…" I backed away as the wine bastard got a look in his eyes. "Don't see many of those around here…So ma chère, what's your name?"

I backed away even more. Now I really want to be home now. Tomato Bastard save me! D-damnnit!

* * *

"Ve~!" The queen of hearts murmured sadly. He had refused to leave his room after his supposedly fratello left. He wanted to go too. Why did Luddy and his fratello have to be so mean!

"Feliciano-San?"

"Ve~?" The queen turned and smiled softly at his second best friend, Kiku. Luddy was his first.

"It's almost dinner. Are you going to get ready? Ludwig-san is very worried. After that man who claimed to be your brother left you stayed in your room." Kiku said softly.

"Ve~ I'm not hungry." The queen announced as she looked out her window from her seat on the bed.

"NOT—Are you sick? What ails you? Oh, no…should I call Bella?" The small man gently put his hand on the somewhat smaller man's forehead. "No fever….that's good…Ummm….ano…" The Japanese man seemed at lost this was the first time the queen ever wan **not **hungry.

"Ve~, Kiku? Can you do something for me?" The smaller of the two asked.

"Hai, hai…" The Japanese man quickly complied wanting to help his queen and friend anyway he could.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" The queen asked looking quite serious.

"….Hai…" Kiku said hesitantly. This was the first time his friend ever looked so serious. Kiku didn't think it suited him very well.

"Okay~! Ve~! Yay~~!" The queen said going back to her bubbly mood.

"What do you wish?" The Japanese man asked happy his friend was happy and smiling again.

"Ve~! I need you to…" The queen gently motioned the man towards him. He complied of course. "Help me sneak out and find my fratello."

* * *

Mein gott= my god

Ma chère= my dear

Fratello= older brother

Hai= yes

Ano= like "ummmm"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

"N-nani?" The Japanese man almost yelled.

"Please…please Kiku." The queen begged softly. Tears started to form near his eyes. "Please, Kiku."

"I…" The Japanese man couldn't find the strength inside him anymore. He didn't wish to be snoopy, but he couldn't let his friend get in a dangerous situation. "Dono yō ni kono otoko wa hontōni anata no otōto sa rete iru baai mo shitte imasu ka? Nani ga kega ka? Watashi wa, anata ga kossori tasukete denshi ga sonzai suru baai wa, naze Ludwig-San wa iudeshou ka? Feliciano-san watashi wa ōku no koto o suru ni wa, shiawase ni suru tedasuke o shitai machigatte iku koto ga dekimasu! Ano otoko wa hontōni kyōdaidatta baai, watashi-tachi mo shiranai! Anata wa rikai shite imasu ka?"

The queen watched as her friend exclaimed all of his worries. "Ve~!" The queen stated when his friend was finished. "First….ve~ he is my fratello."

"He may look like, but that means nothing. Gilbert-San and Ludwig-San are brothers and they look nothing alike. Feliciano-San you can't be 100% sure with this."

"Ve~ but the feelings in my chest when I say him…Kiku…I felt a feeling I never felt before. Even before he told me he was my fratello. I felt this feeling of love, and attachment. Ve~ even if it turns out he isn't really my fratello…he told me to stay away…in a really mean way, but he didn't want me getting hurt. Kiku….can't you understand."

The Japanese man nodded slowly. "You….are very stubborn." He said smiling softly.

"Ve~ does that mean you'll—"

"Yes….But..you must wait until after dinner….I will be going as well."

"Really!" The queen's eyes started to sparkle. "You are the best Kiku!" The queen said as she tackled him to the floor.

"Gesha shite kudasai! Ikutsu ka no kojin-tekina kyōkai o kudasai!" Seeing the queen not willing to let his friend go. The Japanese man mumbled, "Anata wa motto jibun no kōdō, Feliciano-San no sekinin o toru…"

"Sì~!" The queen sang softly as his smile grew. Kiku was amazing!

* * *

How do you even know if this man is really your brother? What if you get hurt? Why would Ludwig say if e found out I helped you sneak out? Feliciano I want to help make you happy, but to many things can go wrong! And we don't even know if that man was truly you brother! Do you understand?= Dono yō ni kono otoko wa hontōni anata no otōto sa rete iru baai mo shitte imasu ka? Nani ga kega ka? Watashi wa, anata ga kossori tasukete denshi ga sonzai suru baai wa, naze Ludwig wa iudeshou ka? Ferishiāno watashi wa ōku no koto o suru ni wa, shiawase ni suru tedasuke o shitai machigatte iku koto ga dekimasu! Ano otoko wa hontōni kyōdaidatta baai, watashi-tachi mo shiranai! Anata wa rikai shite imasu ka? !

Get off! Have some personal boundaries please!= Gesha shite kudasai! Ikutsu ka no kojin-tekina kyōkai o kudasai!

You better take responsibility for your actions, Feliciano= Anata wa motto jibun no kōdō, Feliciano-San no sekinin o toru

Sì= Yes

A/N: sorry i went a little bit crazy with the japanese, but in my mind I see Japan speaking his home language when he starts to feel. lmao...that sounds so weird hopefully someone understands. X3


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing...But maybe my brain. Still not sure on tha one. Enjoy!

* * *

I took a deep breath. I'm an Italian. I can do what Italians do best. I closed my eyes, screamed at the top of my lungs, and ran for my life. Shut-up! Tomato Bastard isn't here to save me and I'm not getting molested by France.

* * *

"What the—" Francis said as he watched the cutie run away. The Cheshire cat glowered at the boy running. _Fast. _The Cheshire cat cursed his luck as tears formed in Francis's eyes as he turned to his friend. "Am I really that scary?"

"Sorry….I have to go…" The white hair man said glaring at the path the Italian took. _Damn him….damn him and the queen of clovers. _The white hair man swore silently as he disappeared from sight.

"Mmmm?" The blonde pondered. "What is with Gil today?"

* * *

"Ve~" The queen softly mewled as he finished his pasta. The queen of hearts' eyes glanced at the German in front of himself. "Luddy…I'm sleepy~~" The queen said yawning.

"Okay….I still have some work to do….so you can go to bed without me." The King said as he stood from his seat blushing. "Gute Nacht meine Liebe" He whispered as he kissed the smaller boy's cheeks.

The queen bit his lip as his lover left. Kiku gently touched his shoulder. "We can call this off. You don't have to—"

"Silenzio!" The queen quickly cut the Japanese man off. "I know...But...he needs me...my fratello needs me...I can feel it."

"I understand...If you wish to continue on with this request we must leave now." The Japanese man whispered worry in his voice.

"Ve~" The queen looked at the door his lover had left from. "Ve~" He looked at his hands. He had never lied and ran away before. But…

The queen clutched his head with his small fragile hands.

_No, please god fucking no. Not him. I can handle the potato bastards, but not him….not…_

_No! No, no, no, no, NO!_

_save me! D-damnnit!_

Fratello is scared. He needs help. Feeling this new found power the queen never felt before he rose. "Ve~ Let's hurry!" The Japanese man nodded as the both of them ran out of the castle.

Little did they know, someone was behind the door listening. Someone who was the last person the queen wanted to find out.

* * *

Gute Nacht meine Liebe= Goodnight my love

A/N:Oh, who could it be...seems a little obvious, but then again I am the writer so yeah I know all! Well, until next time! BYE!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own No Hetalia or Alice in wonderland. Understand? Good, Enjoy!

* * *

Dammit! I'm tired. Fuck how does Feli run like that and not get tired. I sighed. Because he eats all that messed up sugar products. I need to lay down for awhile. "Merda~!" I whined. "Hungry!"

I looked up above me and felt like someone in the big heavens truly did care for me. I saw a big, juicy tomato. Well, I am hungry. I smirked as I took it off it's vines and stared at it's beauty. Even the Tomato Bastard would bow down in this one's beauty. Slowly I took a big bite. A little more bitter than normal, but still I like it that way.

"Che cosa?" I questioned as everything seemed to get bigger. Slowly I got up to find the world wasn't growing, I was shrinking. I turned red in angry. This is a messed up world if my favorite treasure shrinks me. "How in all hell am I supposed to find the tea-sucking bastard like this?" I yelled, but quickly covered my mouth. My voice was so high!

I looked around to my new surrounds. Guess I'll go forward. There really isn't any other way to go. _**I HATE THIS PLACE!**_

* * *

"LOVI~!" The Spanish man called out. It was getting dark and still not trace of Lovi. Antonio was so close to having a break down it wasn't even funny. This had never happened before. _Never __**ever**_. Antonio gently took out his phone and dialed France's number. He knew his little tomato probably wasn't even there, but if he was he'd have to kill France.

It rung three times before a cheerful, "Bonjour, parlant Francis-je vous demander qui vous appelle?" answered.

"Hola…Francis is Lovi there by any chance." The Spanish man asked softly trying to hide his overwhelming worry.

"Non, mon ami…why? Is he missing?"

"Si, I am worried sick…he ran away around Siesta time and I still cannot find him anywhere."

"That's horrible! Cute, little, foul mouth Lovi lost! Do you wish for me to help?" France asked using sarcasm like he used women.

Antonio sighing. "No, I'll just have to keep looking. If you see him please call me."

"Yes, of course Mon ami." France said. "jusqu'à la prochaine fois" was the last words France said before he hung up.

The sad and hurt Spanish man slowly put his phone away. He had called Feliciano right before he had started searching. His little Tomato wouldn't go with anyone else. In the last bit of hope he had left he looked to a star not that far away. "Por favor, llévame a donde mi tomate lindo, poco, pequeña estrella." He closed his eyes feeling depression take over his body. "Por favor, pequeña estrella. Lo extraño."

In the distance a drunken laugh could be heard. "I grant your wish!"

* * *

Merda= Shit

Che cosa?= What?

Bonjour, parlant Francis-je vous demander qui vous appelle?= Hello, Francis speaking may I ask who is calling?

Hola= hello

Non, mon ami= no, my friend

Si= yes

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois= until next time

Por favor, llévame a donde mi tomate lindo, poco, pequeña estrella.= please take me to where my cute, little tomato is, little star.

Por favor, pequeña estrella. Lo extraño= please, little star. I miss him.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, duh! XD

* * *

Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! I screamed in my head completely lost. "Where the hell are the flowers Potato Bastard told me about?"

"Dead"

I turned my head to see fucking cross-dressing bastard. "What the fuck do you mean 'dead'?" I screamed.

"Dead as in like winter came and killed them. My name is Feliks, I am the wise little caterpillar."

I gave him a messed up look. "Are you on something? You're not a fucking caterpillar."

"Yes, I am….see how like ugly I am now…when I become like a big butterfly Toris would totally date me."

I sighed. "I have no idea what the hell you're on, but if you can stay this calm and think you're a caterpillar...Fuck I may want some of what your having."

"What I like totally have is something you don't….you need to obtain it yourself." Cross-dressing said staring away from me.

"Well, how the fuck do I get it and what the hell is it!" I asked annoyed.

"What I like have and you don't is high self-esteem." He said still calmly as ever.

My left eye started to twitch. Really, what the fuck was wrong with these people and testing my endurance on not killing them. I am South Italy Dammit! I am getting fucking sick of people trying to start fights with me in this fucking world! "Go fuck yourself." I hissed.

"I may…." Still calm as ever.

'_Snap' went_ my control just then. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BITCH! I AM LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS AND I AM SOUTH ITALY! IF YOU WANT TO START CRAP WITH ME, YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THE HELL THAT COMES WITH IT!"

"I like know that…I was making a statement." Still fucking calm.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Why?" cross-dressing bastard asked.

"WHY? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY WHY?"

"If you left now…you and your 'friend' will only fight again."

I caught my breath. I knew that. I knew that already, dammit. I don't need to be reminded. Fucking bastard.

* * *

The Spanish man that was in his mid-twenties groaned at the pain in his head all of a sudden. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was on a bed. A very comfy bed at that.

"Well, glad to see you awoken."

Antonio turned his head to Hungary, but she was wearing fancy clothes unlike her everyday maid outfit. "What happen?" He asked softly.

"You fell from the sky into my kingdom and some of my followers found you and brought you here. I am the queen of clovers. Who are you?" The queen asked. She wanted information. She wanted the power this man had; which allowed him to fall from the sky and live.

"Antonio." He answered softly. He must have hit his head hard. "Oh! Ms. Queen of clovers, do you know who Lovino Vargas is? And where he might be?"

The queen inwardly smirked. So this man was the little Italian's friend, huh? And in my kingdom? "No, I have no clue. I heard of a boy who fell from the sky, who swears a lot could that be him?" The queen lied. Her face and voice masked worried.

"Si~! Si~~! That's My Lovi~!" Antonio said as he sat up. "Do you know where I might find him?"

"No…sorry." She lied again. She knew Gilbert was watching the boy destroying his plans to get back home.

"Ah, I see." The queen watched Antonio's face drop.

"I have an idea…you stay here and I'll ask the Cheshire cats to bring this Lovi here."

"Really! Thank-you so very much!" Antonio said smiling.

"No, no…it's nothing." The queen said as she walked out of the room. "You are going to give me so much more than I am going to give you." She whispered smirking. _Good-bye king of clubs_…_I am going to rule from now on with the powers of these strangers. _

The queen laughed as she walked down the hall to her little pets. She won't stop at anything until she gains what she wants most. She doesn't even care if heads are going to roll. As long as she gets what she wants everyone else can be damned. _And that's exactly how this story will end. Damnation all around._

* * *

_A/N:_Hungary is scary...something even more scary than Russia. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing

* * *

I glared at Cross-dressing bastard as he stared at me with bored eyes. But after a moment I had to look away. So….Fucking….calm…

"Do you want to like become big again?"

My eyes moved back to the cross-dresser. "…." I glared. "Maybe."

The clam bastard sighed and got up from his seat. "Let's go…" He said as started to walk away.

…he's got to be on something….

* * *

The man with red eyes glared at the three tea party goers and turned away from them in disgusted. No Lovino here. He mumbled a few swear words before leaving. The Queen had just contacted him and was pissed. She wanted Lovino. And he had lost him. This was so NOT awesome.

I glared up at all the fucking colors about me. Someone's got no fucking decorating skills. My eyes widened as I watch Potato Bastard #2 copy leave. Damn it! And He was at least a little more normal than this high bastard.

* * *

"Ve~" The queen gasped. They had just arrived to the center of the forest, where all the flowers were. But they were all dead. "V-ve~ what happened?"

The Japanese man glared as he got up from expecting the flowers. "The king of clubs and queen of clovers came by here. Or at least one of their Cheshire cats did."

"Ve~" The queen looked down sadly. All those poor flowers had died because of winter. The one thing he and the king of hearts could not warm. It was not because their love was not strong enough…that was far from it. They just didn't know how to undo the winter with their love.

The queen gently shivered.

_Where the hell are the flowers Potato Bastard told me about?_

_What the fuck do you mean 'dead'?_

_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BITCH! I AM LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS AND I AM SOUTH ITALY! IF YOU WANT TO START CRAP WITH ME, YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THE HELL THAT COMES WITH IT!_

_I WANT TO GO HOME!_

"Ve~" The queen said as more of his older brother's voice entered his mind. "He has a potty mouth." The queen whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" The Japanese man asked confused at why the queen was whispering.

"Ve~ Lovi is going to the tea goers." The queen said starting to walk away from the dead flowers.

"Lovi? What's a Lovi….ano….Feliciano-san must be sick." The Japanese man whispered as he followed the queen. Unaware of someone following behind them a neutral look on his face.

* * *

"LET ME GO BASTARD!" I screamed as I was picked up by Austria. He sighed softly as he put me down on the table. I turned to see Greece and Switzerland sitting drinking tea. I had to control my laughs as I saw Switzerland had bunny ears. He was nothing like a bunny and Greece had mouse ears and looked he was having trouble staying up which was new at all.

"Drink this." Austria said as he put some tea in front of me. It smelled gross like potatoes. Gross! "You need to drink it to become your normal size again."

I grimaced as I took a small sip. OH GOD! I'm going to die!. It tasted like potatoes too! GROSS! DAMMIT!

I noticed things getting smaller. So I guess even if the drink was gross it did work. I looked away from everyone when I was my normal size. "…thank-you….." I mumbled.

"You are welcome." Austria said. "My name is Roderich…The man with blonde hair is Vash, and The one who just fell asleep is Hercules. And you?"

"Lovino." I said softly.

"FRATELLO!" My ears perked up and I turned to see Feli running towards me. I gasped as I was tackled to the ground. Even in this world Feli is still a touch freak. I felt my face turn red. D-DAMMIT!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:As much as I want to I don't own anything really.

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Feli who was crying because I wacked him over the head. God, Even in this world he's still a fucking crybaby. But soon I felt my back tense up like something bad was going to happen. What the hell could be worse than this?

I felt a hand back slap me. Ah, that….

* * *

"F-FRATELLO!" The queen yelled as Lovino fell to the ground. The queen looked to see another Cheshire cat; Yao. "VE~ WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS MEAN!" The queen yelled.

Yao glared at the queen. The queen understood promptly and back away to let the Japanese man walk forward sword in hand. "What are you doing here?" The Japanese man asked softly.

Yao glanced away, but made a motion to Lovino. The Japanese man quickly understood. The queen of clovers or king of clubs wanted him.

"You don't have to do this." The Japanese man said as he walked closer to the long hair Cheshire cat. "Yao….Nii-san….you don't have to do this." The Japanese man gently held out a hand to the older man.

Yao quickly shook his head and went to pick up the boy. "AH HA! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED TO SAVE THE DAY!" Yao grimaced as he turned to see the king of Spades glaring him.

Yao backed away leaving Lovino on the ground. "For any constellation prize…we have Antonio; Lovino's so called friend already….if he wants him to stay unharmed he should show up to the kingdom of clubs castle."

"W-wait!" Kiku yelled as he noticed Yao was about to run. "Who sent you?"

"The queen" Was all he heard as Yao disappear from sight.

"Ve~? Why does the Queen of clovers want fratello?"

"I don't know….but…"

"Hey~! Fratello's waking up!"

The Japanese man held in his angry yells. _Anata ga watashi no yūjin no ferishiāno sa rete inai baai, watashi wa anata no manā no ikutsu ka no shurui no koto o mananda koto o kakunin shimasu ne._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, but groaned seeing I was still in this fucked up world. "What the hell…." I grumbled.

"Ve~! I was so worried I wouldn't hear that potty mouth of yours again." I felt my eyes twitch. Dammit he won't ever grow up ever will he!

I closed my eyes again. When I open my eyes again I'll be home.

"What is going on you bloody git?" My eyes snapped opened and glared the tea-sucking bastard.

"Fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you! I WANT TO GO HOME! Stupid tea-sucking bastard!" I screamed as I sat up.

My eyes went wide when I saw the tea-sucking bastard's confused look. "Do I know you?" He asked softly glaring me. No, he's just like everyone else here! I want to go home. I want to see the tomato bastard…..I fucking miss him! Are you happy now! I miss tomato bastard…..I miss….Antonio…..

* * *

Anata ga watashi no yūjin no ferishiāno sa rete inai baai, watashi wa anata no manā no ikutsu ka no shurui no koto o mananda koto o kakunin shimasu ne= if you weren't my friend feliciano, I'd make sure you learned some kind of manners.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:I'm back in school. *Sigh* I'll still try to update everything at least once a day. XP

* * *

I felt warm as I stared at the tea-sucking bastard. Was this for real? Was I really stuck here? D-dammit!

I felt my world crumbling right in front of me. Was it because of that stupid wish? I was wrong dammit….I want to be with Antonio. I don't even care if he likes Feli better.

"_Lovi you're so cute~!" _

He still smiled at me and said nice things—even if they were mostly weird and pedo words—he still found something nice to say to me. He still saw good in me when all I ever did was swear and yell at him. He still stood next to me even when everyone told him how difficult and troublesome I was. He still loved me. Dammit I really am stupid. I gave up the only good thing I really had because I was angry. Dammit…I want to go home.

* * *

The Spanish man slowly got up and sighed as he held his heart. Lovi was hurting somewhere. Antonio grimaced. He knew he promised Hungary he would stay, but he also knew Lovi is hurting. Quickly Antonio jumped out the second story window and landed on the ground with grace.

Quickly he started to run to where he felt Lovi's pain. He almost laughed t himself. Of course he could tell if his little tomato was sad, but he could never figure out what it was about. He really needed to pay attention more.

* * *

The queen of Clovers watched as the Spanish man ran through the cold, heavy winter winds. _He's very brave… _The queen slowly turned and glared at a random wall. _I thought I would finally be free of winter. Guess not. _The queen sighed as she walked away from the window. Away from the harsh winds. Away from her freedom. Away from the light.

* * *

"You like need to take a chill pill." I glared at cross-dressing bastard.

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pause before I swore this stupid bastard off. I couldn't give up yet. I glanced at tea-sucking bastard. He can help….one way or another. "Tea-sucking bastard." I said staring at him straight in the eyes.

He grimaced at the name as Hamburger bastard laughed it up. "What little wanker?" He asked annoyed before punching Hamburger bastard in the gut to shut him up.

"I need your help…I want to go back home got it?" I said softly.

"I got it….At least I think I do." The tea-sucking bastard said. I smirked at least he had brains if only a little. Don't freak tomato bastard. I'm coming home soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I own nothing. You should all know this by now. XD Si?

* * *

I felt my eye twitch as the tea-sucking bastard was laughing at me. "What the….ha ha bloody hell….ha ha kind of story was that….ha ha I never heard of an Angel that…ha ha granted wishes like that….ha ha….impossible."

"I'M NOT LYING!" I screamed at the bastard as he laughed harder.

"Ve~ Are you lonely Fratello? I heard the Queen of Spades talked to imaginary unicorns and fairies when he's lonely."

I smirked as the tea sucking bastard grew quite. Way-da go little moron make that bastard eat his flipping words.

"THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" The bastard screamed at Feli. My eyes grew wide when the fucking potato bastard came from behind a tree and fucking made my one way one pass out by hitting the back of his fucking head. What…..the….HELL?

"Don't you ever call Feliciano such a disrespectful name." I glared at the potato bastard. I'll kill him! I'll Fucking Kill HIM!

"Mon Ami~!" My head spun when I heard that voice. D-Dammit the wine-bastard just won't leave me alone will he!

I shrieked and ran as fast as I could away from the bastard. I refuse to be fucking raped!

* * *

The French man stopped in his tracks tears forming in his eyes. The cute little Italian boy ran away again! The French man turned to everyone who was staring at him and back at the little Italian. "AM I REALLY THAT SCARY!" He screamed.

"Yes." The king of spades said with Japan and the king of hearts slightly nodding in agreement.

The French man watched as the tea goers agreed with the statement. His eyes fell on the queen of hearts hoping he would feel a little differently.

"Ve~" The queen of hearts gulped. "Well, not scary, but…Ve~ You are a pedophile pervert and a sort of jack ass to Luddy's brother….Ve~ but you aren't scary! Does that make you feel better France Nii-San. You're not scary just a jack ass pervert! Ve~!" The queen said happy with his answer.

The queen of hearts watched as the king of diamonds went to a little corner to sulk.

"Ve~? Did I say something wrong?" The queen of hearts asked tilting his head confused.

"No…." The little Italian heard the rest of his friends say in unison.

* * *

I stopped to take a very deep breath. Once again I was at a lost to how my little brother ran like this all the time sugar or not it was a pain in the ass.

"Lovi~?"

My ears perked up as I heard that voice. Tomato bastard?

"Lovi~! Lo siento Lovi! Por favor, ¿dónde estás? Echo de menos mi poco de tomate! Lovi~!"

I quickly took all the breath I had left to scream out, "Tomato Bastard! Where the hell are you!"

I felt my mood perk up a little as my eyes met loving green ones. "Lovi~!" Tomato Bastard said as he smiled his stupid grins like always. I was about to run up to him, but just as I was about to move a cold hand held me back.

I turned my head slowly and gasped as I saw….R-Russia… And I was really hoping I would be going home. Someone up there really, really hates my fucking guts.

* * *

Lo siento Lovi! Por favor, ¿dónde estás? Echo de menos mi poco de tomate!= I'm sorry Lovi! Please where are you? I miss my little tomato!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own nothing...But I wish I did.

A/N: UPDATED April 15, 2011- Fixed some of the translation mistakes…I only speak English and even then I'm not the best…but I use Google translator and I really appreciate it when I figure out the mistakes…lol I'll try and fix all the mistakes people show/tell me about. Thank-you very much to

karimariesk-For the meaning of "despertador"…I would have never guessed it was an alarm clock. Lol

AND

Gt-For the meaning of hijo de puta...I changed that to "maldito". Hopefully that's the right term I wanted. XD

Thank-you both very much and anyone else who helps me with the translations I got wrong.

* * *

I shivered as Russia gave me a smile. Tomato bastard~ Save me dammit!

"How are you, da? I am the King of Clubs."

"L-let go…" I whispered as I tried to get out of his grip, but failed horribly.

"Da? Why? Don't you wish to be friends?" Russia asked pulling me closer to his freezing cold body. It was so fucking cold. My eyes can't even stay open. D-dammit. Why am I getting so sleepy? "The cold will make sure you sleep and not get in my way. Da? Does that answer your unspoken question?

D-dammit… I said as my eyes completely closed. "LOVI~!" Was all I heard before my eyes became too heavy and I lost to the sleepiness I felt.

* * *

The Spanish man glared at the large Russian. He was about to take his Lovi back, but someone held him back. He turned to see the Cheshire cat holding him. "Let go." The Spanish man said venom in my voice. Friend or not. He was going to be damned if he stopped me from saving my Tomato.

The Cheshire cat shook his head. The Spaniard was about to punch his ex-friend, but stopped mid-punch. His eyes. Seemed sad, sorry. The Spaniard growled and turned back to his Lovi.

"LOVI~!" He yelled when his little tomato fell limp in the Russian's arms. "¿Qué diablos hiciste con él? Lovi ~ despertador! Mi poco de tomate favor de despierta!" The Spanish man yelled out. When he got nothing as a response his eyes moved to the Russian. The Spaniard could feel his light slowly disappearing. "¿Cómo te atreves? Nadie ... nadie me duele lo que es mío y sale con la suya, maldito!" He hissed.

In one swift movement the Spanish man had the Cheshire cat on the ground his face covered with blood and was five feet away from the so call King of Clubs.

"Diviértete en el infierno, maldito!" The Spaniard cried as he went in to beat the King of Clubs. His anger had taken over him. He didn't even notice the king was smirking at him.

"Da? Are you sure you wish to hurt me?" The King said as he took out a pipe from his over sized jacket and held Lovino closer to his body and allowed his other hand to clench Lovino's neck.

The Spanish man stopped not even an inch from the King before moving a few steps back. The Spaniard growled harshly at the white hair man; who smiled in return.

"Aww…you love him…so cute…so _Weak. _But I will emit this little foul mouth of a boy you have here is quite a _красота." _The Russian said as he nuzzled the boy. "Теперь все мы должны сделать, это ему не говорить, а затем он даже может стать достаточно хорош, чтобы играть игрушка, да?" The King said huskily.

The Spaniard glared at the King. If he even touched his Tomato in that way he better be ready for damnation. The Spaniard glanced around there had to be something he could use to get the Russian to let his tomato go. Finding nothing he turned back to the king and his little tomato limp in the Russian's arms.

The Spaniard felt all his angry leave him in the moment he saw his little tomato's face. He always told Lovino he loved him, but he told everybody he loved them. Lovino only really had him. Sure he was a tsundra as Japan explained it, but he loved his little tsundra tomato best of all.

He would do anything to keep him safe. Anything. "Lovino Deja ir. Por favor, que voy a hacer lo que quieras. Deja a la persona que más me gusta de todo, en este mundo vaya." The Spanish man said softly. Seeing that The Russian didn't understand the Spaniard got on his knees. "Please…Let my little tomato go. I'll do anything. Anything at all. Just please let the person I love go."

The Russian slowly stared at a random tree. _This is new. Everyone would always fight to save their love one. This man though is on his knees and begging for his love one to be safe. _The King slowly felt all his power leave him. _What do I do now? No one has ever done this before. _The King looked down feeling a pain he had long ago trapped away. _No one except for my sisters…_

* * *

¿Qué diablos hiciste con él? Lovi ~despierta! Mi poco de tomate favor de despertador!= What the hell did you do to him? Lovi~ wake-up! My little tomato please wake-up!

¿Cómo te atreves? Nadie ... nadie me duele lo que es mío y sale con la suya, maldito!= How dare you? No one...no one hurts what's mine and gets away with it, fucker!

Diviértete en el infierno, maldito!= Have fun in hell, fucker!

Красота= beauty

Теперь все мы должны сделать, это ему не говорить, а затем он даже может стать достаточно хорош, чтобы играть игрушка, да? =Now all we have to do is make him refrain from speaking and then he would even may become good enough to make a play toy, huh?

Lovino Deja ir. Por favor, que voy a hacer lo que quieras. Deja a la persona que más me gusta de todo, en este mundo vaya.= Let Lovino go. Please I'll do anything you want. Just let the one person I love most of all, in this entire world go.

A/N:Starting to become more drama-filled. Eh, I'm not changing it now.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

The Russian slowly smiled at the Spanish man. He must really care for this foul mouth of a pest. "I will make a deal with you then."

Antonio glanced up at the King confused. "¿Qué?"

"If you make Winter disappear from my home and the sunflowers bloom again. I'll let your little foul mouth of a lover go. Deal?"

Antonio glance at the Kings outstretched hand and looks up at his little tomato. "I don't really have a choice do I? If I don't make this deal Lovi will get hurt."

Antonio glares as the Russian man smiles. "That's how it goes. So, do we have a deal?" _He won't do it. No one would even try this suicidal mission, even for a loves one life._

"Deal." Antonio slowly brings his hand to the Russian man's, but stops in midair. "But you have to swear Lovino will not be hurt! If I find even one scratch on him I won't hesitate to kill you."

The Russian man looks taken back only for a moment, then smiles. "He will not be hurt. But…I'll only give you seventy-two hours to make winter disappear, da. After that…Lovino will be mine. Understand?"

Antonio glances at Lovino. He grunts in pain as he takes the King's hand. "Deal, On the Kingdom of Spain I will make winter disappear in seventy-two hours time."

"Da? You are crazy." The Russian man says as he squeezes Antonio's hand close to breaking it. Antonio hisses in pain at the squeeze.

"Yeah, I am crazy. Crazy in love with my little tomato." Antonio says softly taking his hand away. Antonio gives the Russian a tired glare before turning to Lovino._Por favor__...__Por favor,__estar a salvo__mi__salvador__. __Prometo__volver__y__os salvará.__Te amo__. __Yo__amo a mi__poco de tomate__por encima de todo__. __Usted__me__mantienen__en la oscuridad__oculta__en mi__corazón__._

Antonio glared the Russian man one last time before walking off.

"Remember One scratch!" Antonio yelled to the Russian man behind him before going into the dark forest.

"Da , da ... vse, chto vy govorite ... YA obeshchayu zabotitʹsya o vashyeĭ vozlyublennoĭ , mertvyĭ chelovek ." The Russian man laughed as he smirked at the still unconscious boy in his arms. _Da, I'll take very good care of this boy._

* * *

Por favor ... Por favor, estar a salvo mi salvador. Prometo volver y os salvará. Te amo. Yo amo a mi poco de tomate por encima de todo. Usted me mantienen en la oscuridad oculta en mi corazón.= Please...Please stay safe my savior. I promise to return and save you. I love you. I love my little tomato most of all. You keep me from the darkness hidden in my heart.

Da , da ... vse, chto vy govorite ... YA obeshchayu zabotitʹsya o vashyeĭ vozlyublennoĭ , mertvyĭ chelovek .= Yes, yes...whatever you say...I promise to take good care of your lover, dead man.

A/N: So much Drama! -_-'' Must find my humor again...Must Wake-up Tea-Sucking Bastard. *Kicking England's a**, but is still out cold* I HATE YOU POTATO BASTARD!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Spanish man slowed his walk and turned behind him. How was he supposed to end winter in only seventy-two hours? How was he meant to go against Mother Nature? How was he supposed to save his love?

The Spanish man fell to the ground. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He can't loss Lovi. He just couldn't.

"Ve~" The Spanish man quickly turned his head to see his little Ita-Chan staring at him with understanding eyes. "I…didn't mean…to…eavesdrop, but…Ve~….I think…I know someone who can help you."

Slowly the Spaniard stood up. "Who?" He asked confused, but hope could be heard in his voice as well.

"Ve~…" The Queen of hearts looked behind him and tried his best to avoid the Spaniard's eyes.

"Please tell me." The Spanish man said s he moved closer to the kind queen.

The Queen forced himself to look into the Spaniard's eyes. Love. True love. The queen stared into his eyes in a pleading way. "Do you….Ve~…do you really love my Fratello? You won't break his heart? You'll keep it safe?" The queen didn't wait for an answer. It was in his eyes. His undying love. Undying devotion. "Ve~…" The queen looked behind himself one more time. "I'm sorry…" The queen whispered to the air as if it was truly a person worth apologizing to.

The Queen slowly took the Spaniard's hand.

"Ve~…I'll take you to where…but…I must tell you something along the way…Ve~…Please hurry." The Queen said softly pulling the Spanish man away to a darker path.

* * *

"Is he ever going to wake-up?" The king of spades asked the small Japanese man.

"Of course. He just needs to rest." The Japanese man said slowly backing away from the two rulers of the Kingdom of Spades. "But he seems a little weak…did he eat breakfast?"

The king of Spades made a face. "Yeah….But he made it."

Everyone close by shuddered at the thought. "Poor sick bastard." The small blonde man with bunny ears said as he took another sip of his tea.

The Japanese man slowly glanced at the king of hearts. _He followed us. He really won't stop at anything to protect his loved one. If only I could be like that. Then maybe __**he **__would be with me at this very moment. _

The Japanese man sighed regretfully before making his way to his King. Upon seeing his king deep in thought. He gently cleared his throat.

The King turned to his friend confusion in his icy blue eyes. "Yes, Kiku?"

The Japanese man made a small smile. "You know…It's alright to worry. It's alright to be unsure. That is how life is. We cannot know everything. No matter how long we live."

"Yes, I know….but…"

"But, what?" The Japanese man asked prompting his friend to finish his thought.

"I am not young anymore. I am not unafraid as I was before. Before I didn't care who died by my hands…I was unafraid of what happened to me or anyone else…I don't know when that all changed. But I wish I still I could be unafraid right now."

The Japanese man stared at a random tree deep in thought. "I understand that feeling completely." He said softly. "I dreamed that love would never die, but that was before winter came. All those wishes, hopes, dreams I had were used, wasted….they lost their spark when winter came, but My King…."

The Japanese man turned to his friend and made a small, hurt, and yet hopeful smile. The blonde king raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I still dream on day the one I love will return to me. And then we would live the rest of our years together. I know there are some dreams that can never be, but…if I give up I'll never know if my dream really is one of those dreams that could be….because if I give up that dream I dreamed will be lost and I may never truly get it back. I may be not be unafraid, but my hope keeps me calm and I know if I hold on to this dream one day it may come true."

"I see." The king said softly. _So I have to have hope…in me and Feliciano._

* * *

A/N:Still feels really drama filled...I don't know maybe I'll change the humor part to drama. I really don't know yet. *Shrugs* Eh? Doesn't matter at this moment.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Queen slowed his pace. "Ve~…Are you ready for what I am going to tell you?"

"Si…" The Spanish man said softly. He frowned softly. His friend wasn't himself. Something was wrong.

"Ve…A long, long time ago there was a boy….It was so long ago I….Ve…I can't even remember his name. B-but…." The queen fidgeted a little, clearly uncomfortable. "He….loved me very much….and I once loved him…."

"He's not here anymore?" The Spanish man asked softly.

"Si….he…Ve~ gave up his life….to end winter… the first time it happened….Ve~ I was so…sad….and….I….I….If you make Fratello cry I'd be very sad as well!"

The Spanish man nodded his head slowly. "I would never….ever make the people I love cry."

"Ve~ You say that, but…..it's either fratello's safe and sad….or…." The queen fidgeted again looking away.

After a moment the Spaniard turned to the queen in shock. "A-Are Y-You…ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME TO LEAVE ROMANO WITH RUSSIA!"

The queen didn't meet the Spaniard's eyes. "N-not really….I-it's ultimately…your c-choice…."

The Spaniard looked down; his eyes burning. He…can't….just abandon his little Lovi….B-but he doesn't want to the person he loves sad either. The Spaniard sighed. "I-I'm going to save my little tomato…"

"Si…" The queen had a small hurt smile. "I thought you might say that…." The Queen stopped walking and looked up. "In this cave lives the people who can help you more than I can…I will tell you know some of them are very mean…But….they won't hurt you….I…I have to go back….I'm sorry….The rulers of each kingdom cannot enter this place."

The Spanish nodded in some understanding. "Because then a power struggle would happen because these people know more than everyone that lives in the kingdoms."

"Si…" The queen nodded before walking away from the Spanish man. The Spaniard gave a determined look at the cave. _It's now or never…Don't worry my love I'm on my way to save you._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Am I…dead? Is this heaven? I slowly got up and it was so dark. "Tomato bastard!" I called.

Nothing….

"Feliciano!" I tried.

I heard Feliciano laughing. My heart sped up. Wait…a second…

"GRANDPA ROME! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ONLY HIM! I-I'M PART OF ITALY TOO, DAMMIT!"

I watched as the darkness didn't disappear, but I remember this place so well…I didn't need light. I walked to the smaller me that was on the ground waiting. Waiting for the bastard that was Rome to remember he forgot someone.

I felt a force smile come to my lips. "Give up kid…he's not coming back for you." I whispered. "He's just going to take Feliciano…give up on waiting for him…he's not coming back….give up before…you completely lose."

I sat down in the darkness next to the angry chibi me. Nothing I say will stop this. This isn't heaven. I'm not dead. This is just a nightmare. Like every other night I sleep. Just a nightmare.

W-why…..dammit…why? why'd that bastard leave me behind? Why'd he only take the north part of Italy and not me…why does everyone love that damn happy bastard more than me? Why? Why Am I Always Put Aside For That…That Moron!" The chibi me asked while punching the floor. I didn't need to see that his knuckles were starting to bleed.

I…really am stupid. T-tomato bastard…where are you….I-I'm scared….of being in the dark alone.

* * *

The queen slowly stopped walking as he felt a pain in his chest. A pain he knew all too well. A pain of abandonment ….A pain he hated so much. _Ve~…F-fratello….I-I'm sorry….I couldn't….stop him… _

The Queen of hearts fell to his knees crying softly to himself. _I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I know you'll be very sad without him…but….I tried….I really did….I'm sorry….I can't help stop the next events from happening….I'm sorry….but…Ve~ I can't stop him from giving his life for your safety. I'm…sorry….please….one day….forgive me….for not trying harder. Please…..I'm so very….very sorry….._

* * *

A/N: ...this is a sad chapter...but to those who can't figure out who North Italy was talkin about it was the Holy Roman Empire.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:...I own nothing...

* * *

I closed my eyes. How do I make this nightmare end? I bit my lip. Think of happier thoughts.

"_Fusososo….my name is Spain and I'm the boss and you're the henchman, right? Right?"_

I smirked. Bastard….

_Staring at the broken vase in front of me. I pouted. I broke something else. Well, it's not like that bastard cares anyway._

"_Oi~ Roma~! I'm Hooomme~!" Spain opened his eyes to see his house destroyed. He twitched and looked at me. "A-ahhh….How…did…you….the book case is even broken….." The Tomato bastard stared at his house in shock._

_I felt my cheeks heat up. "W-WELL YOUR HOUSE SUCKS! I TRY TO CLEAN, BUT EVERYTHING BREAKS! AND YET YOU STILL TRY AND GET ME TO CLEAN, CHIGI!"_

_Spain looked back at me. "Ah! Roma, You're hurt!" I looked up in shock as he ran and kneeled down next to me. "Does it hurt?" Spain as he checked the small cut from my leg out._

"_N-no…..bastard." I said as tears fell to my puffy red cheeks. Why does he even care?_

"_A-ah! Don't cry Roma~! Boss is here now~!" Spain gave me a large smile. "I'll make all the pain go away~!" I pouted as I watched Spain's all knowing hands as he cleaned my cut and washed it._

"_B-bastard…." I whispered as I closed my eyes._

Slowly I opened my eyes. The darkness was fading away. I looked around shocked. How?

"_Don't cry Roma~" Spain said in a comforting voice. "It was just a nightmare….and also…I'll tell you a secret…" I moved closer wanting to know how to make the bad dreams go away already, dammit. They were scary. "If you think of happy thoughts the nightmares will go away. So when you are scared and sad just think of boss, okay~!"_

_I growled and head butted Spain. "That's stupid! How is thinking of you going to make my bad dreams go away! Thinking of you might just make my bad dreams worse! B-bastard!" I said as I went to pout under the blanket._

D-dammit….Stupid Spanish bastard was right….. I made a small smirk. Whatever.

* * *

The Spaniard walked into a small room and looked around confused. "Hello?" I called. "Anyone here? I have a question to ask…..about making Winter become Spring."

The Spanish man sighed when no one answered. He closed his eyes thinking of where those people could be.

"So, you must be the new comer everyone's been taking about….Well, you wish to save the other new boy right?"

The Spanish man felt his eyes close tighter. _No….mi dios….no…._

The Spaniard peeked and felt sick inside. _The Netherlands….sorry my Lovi….this may take a little longer than I planned it to be…wait….I had a plan?_

* * *

A/N:Well...at least it's not that sad anymore...But I didn't go to North Italy's thoughts...mmmm...later...I don't like sad story...makes me cry writing it...until next time... Oh! And thank-you to everyone who is leaving reviews!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine...maybe some of the pretty words...but don't count on it...half of these words came before I was even born... XD

* * *

Spain stared at the Netherlands for a long time. _Plan…plan….what is my plan…..he hates me….but he can't be heartless….wait…..yes he can…..plan…plan….._

The Netherlands felt his eyes twitch in annoyance. "Okay….listen….you little-"

The Netherlands was slapped in the back of the head by a smaller girl wearing a pink dress. "Don't be mean!" She scolded.

"Bell~!" The Spaniard said happily.

The girl with light hair turned to the Spanish man. "You know me?" She asked confused.

"O-of course I do~!" Spain said wondering what had made Belgium forget him.

"He's from a different world. He knows us, but he doesn't." Everyone turned to see a light blond hair man with a cross clip on his left side sitting on a ledge. "Now…to end winter….you first need to know who's controlling 'Winter'…."

The Spaniard looked up confused. "Russia?" He guessed.

"No….The King of Clubs and The Queen of Clovers have nothing to do with controlling winter. They are just under its power….along with the Cheshire Cats….no…they aren't controlling winter." The small Norwegian man explained.

"Then who is…" The Spaniard asked lost.

"Simple…." Another man said softly. His hair seemed to defy gravity and he had a strange smile on his face.

"….It's the person…." Yet another man said moving out of darkness. He wore a white hat and held a small puppy in his arms. He seemed sad and hurt.

"….You are trying to save…." A white hair man said as he sat down next to the blonde cross clip man.

"W-WHAT!" The Spanish man screamed. Now he was completely lost. Why…How could his love hurt people? How could his love be the one controlling winter?

* * *

The queen of hearts sighed as he sat down and stared at the nothingness. He wanted to help more. But how? He turned and got up. Who could help? "Ve~" The Queen of hearts looked around. _Maybe…he would be there…._

The queen almost laughed if it wasn't for the sadness that thought truly held. He slowly started to walk to where he remembered so well. The place he had to say good-bye.

* * *

The King of Hearts finally had enough waiting. He was going to find his Queen. He turned to Japan. "Go find Yao." The King said softly. The Japanese man looked up in shock, but no words came out of his open mouth. "Go…I'm going to find Feliciano and protect him….go find Yao…and protect him…even if he doesn't want it….you are my friend and a proud resident of the Kingdom of Hearts….you can save him. I know you can." The King gave one of his rare small smiles as he walked off.

The little Japanese man thought on his King's words. _Find Yao…and save him….hmmm….I-I can try…._

The little Japanese looked to where his 'Brother' disappeared off too. If he said he was nervous. Well….that was an understatement. A big understatement he was scared out of his mind. But no one would ever see that.

* * *

The King of Spades smirked as his little Queen was coming back. "Wakey, Wakey, eggs and Bacy~!" The King said happily as the Queen of Spades opened his eyes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" The queen screamed as he backed away from the American.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the ruler of the Kingdom of Spades started to fight….again…..

"We'll never get a nice soft tea party will we?" The Mad-Hatter said as he took another sip of his tea.

* * *

A/N:"Just Call Me Zyzix" made a request to add a charater list after each Chapter. Lol never knew there was so much, but here it is. MORE MAY BE ADDED LATER! AND SOME HAVE YET TO APPEAR IN THE STORY!

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. It was so cold. D-dammit….I looked around. I was in a cage. How lovely….. If you can't tell that's sarcasm. How'd I even get in this mess.

Right….stupid tomato bastard.

* * *

_I was helping plant tomatoes at stupid Spain's house. It was just like any other day. He called me 'Lovi~' and 'cute' and I beat the crap out of him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until…._

"_Ve~! Older Brother Spain I came over for a visit~!" I stayed silent as tomato bastard smiled and went over to Feliciano. Why was he here?_

"_Little Ita-Chan~! Oh, look how big you got~!" tomato bastard said as he petted Feliciano. _

_I turned away red as an apple. Bastard smiles like that with everybody. I held onto the basket of tomatoes tightly in my arms. I didn't want to hear tomato bastard get all loving to Feliciano._

"_Oh, you are still so cute and obedient….sometimes I still wish I had you under my care."_

_I felt the basket fall out of my sturdy grip. W-what? _

"_Ah! Lovi~! What happened!" I felt Tomato Bastard touch my shoulder. "Ah~! All the tomatoes are ruined! Lovi~! Are you okay?" _

_I growled. Am I…okay? "B-bastard! Stay away from me!" I slapped that bastard right directly on the cheek….shut-up….he wouldn't be expecting a girly slap. I felt my cheek turn hotter than ever before and cold tears fall from my eyes. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

_I quickly ran away from that bastard into the forest. _

* * *

I really didn't care about all the tomatoes I stepped on and ruined at the time. Now I felt a little bad. Poor Tomatoes shouldn't be punished for stupid bastard's words.

Why did he even come here? He had Feliciano….he didn't need me. I shivered as a cold wind hit me. D-damn…

I looked around one last time. Can me and Tomato Bastard never turn back again? When everything was just me and him and no one else.

I sighed and shivered again. It was so cold. Is this place the beginning of my long life…..locked in a cage….in the cold….or is this the end?

* * *

The Spanish man stayed quiet wanting an explanation. It wasn't his Lovi's fault winter wouldn't end. It just couldn't be.

"When one is blindfolded and can only see darkness and the negative of a problem they can never find a solution." The Netherlands said gruffly.

"What he means…" The small blonde boy with the dog said seeing no understanding in the Spaniard's eyes. "This boy can only look at the negative….he cannot see the truth all the time….when he hears something he processes it himself and decides what the meaning of words are….When he hears you say he's 'cute', but go to another and call them 'cute'…he thinks the meaning of the word is less then what you mean. In shorter terms…Lovino is stuck in a dream where he's alone and he refuses to wake-up….even if he wakes-up he knows he'll get to be with you, but in his mind you'll leave him if he wakes up to be with you…understand?"

The Spaniard nodded slowly. "I think so…." He closed his eyes. He really did understand. He understood it perfectly. But that what had him scared the most. "How do I wake him up?"

The Nimble Men all sighed. "Please sit…." The white hair man said. "This may take a while…"

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaime:Nothing is mine.

* * *

The Spaniard sat as the Nimble Men glanced at each other. They never had to explain something like this before. Even when the first winter came nothing like this had ever happened before.

The Belgium girl sighed softly. "Everyone, but Mr. Antonio get out…" She said in a motherly tone of voice.

The Nimble Men stared at her, but shrugged it off as one by one they left. Who could explain love better than a girl anyways? The Netherlands didn't leave as quickly as the others. He gave his little sister a worried look.

She saw the look and pouted. "This is a girl on girl talk….no boys aloud."

The last Nimble Man gave her a confused look as he glared the Spanish man. He was a man that was sure. The last Nimble Man looked at his sister again and understood. "Gross…." He said as he left as well.

The little girl smiled happily. She always won. She sat down next to the Spaniard and took his hands. "Okay, you love this boy right?" She asked sweetly.

The Spaniard gave her a confused look. "Of course…"

"Have you ever told him that?" She pressed.

"All the time." The Spaniard said happily.

"Have you told anyone else you love them in front of this boy?"

The Spaniard thought for a moment, but then nodded. "Yes…." He said, but quickly added, "But I love him most of all!" after seeing her sad face.

The little girl sighed feeling sorry for Romano. She slowly played with the Spaniard's hands. "Have you told him that?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"…..no….but…."

"You can't expect this boy to know you love him most of all. Don't even use that excuse. He's confused. Think about it. You love everyone…don't you think this boy wonders how much you love him if you love everyone? Don't you think this boy gets jealous seeing you with other people you 'love'? And he doesn't know how to deal with that, because from what I know he has a foul mouth, but you're too dense to even try and understand the meaning behind his words!" The girl scolded.

The Spaniard looked away embarrassed.

The girl softly sighed. "Listen…Just as you can't read his mind, he can't read yours. You need you say straight up everything…._**In A Serious Tone**_!" She pressed already knowing the man's free, playful nature.

"But…how?" The Spaniard asked. It's been so long since he'd been really serious and never in front of Romano had he ever been 'serious'. Maybe for a second, but….no he still seemed playful even when he scolded Romano for not cleaning or breaking something.

The Belgium girl rolled her eyes. "Simple….find him…sit next to him….and talk to him. **No jokes, No nicknames, and No, NO getting off track at the meaning of your words!**" She said wagging her finger.

The Spaniard sighed. "Is that really it?"

The girl thought for a moment then nodded. "Pretty much."

The Spanish man nodded his thanks and started off to find his Lovi. _Wait…no nicknames…Lovino. _The Spaniard held a soft blush on his cheeks. Calling Lovi, Lovino was very different for the Spaniard. Very different….but…not bad…

* * *

"NO NOT AWESOME!" The white hair Cheshire cat screamed as he met his new partner. A small new Cheshire cat with ocean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

The small Cheshire cat pouted. "I-it's not like I am quite enjoying being a doltish, rambunctious man's partner either."

The older and more awesome Cheshire cat stared at the small boy. _What the hell did he just say?_

* * *

The Oldest Cheshire cat couldn't help, but laugh. _Wonderful, simply wonderful. _The oldest Cheshire cat never had this much fun since…since…

He felt a mournful smile appear on his lips. Since he lived with Kiku. But…those days were long over.

"Older brother Yao?" The oldest Cheshire cat turn quickly to see his little Kiku walk into his room.

_How did he get in without the other Cheshire cats noticing?_

"Um…the door was unlocked so I let myself in…and the other Cheshire cats are holding Gilbert-san and that smaller boy apart from each other so….um….may we please speak?" The Japanese man asked softly.

The oldest Cheshire cat glanced outside. The Japanese man was telling the truth. _Hmmm…no wonder the yelling stopped._ He mused seeing both Cheshire cats that were fighting having a sock in their mouths. The oldest man turned to the small Japanese man. The small man had a hopeful look on his face, but he seemed nervous as well…

The oldest man sighed softly and shut his bedroom door. "We may speak…" He answered softly. _But he has to leave before the Queen or King know he's here….or….he'll never get to leave. _

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine.

* * *

The oldest Cheshire cat sighed as the little Japanese man sat on his bed and motion him to sit next to him. "Fine, aru…" The older man sat down. "What is this all about, aru?

The Japanese man smiled a little. "Yao…I just wanted to….well I….Yao do you have to stay here? Weren't you happy with me? Was I that horrible of a brother?"

"No…." The Chinese man feels his eyes downcast. _I really did hurt…didn't I? _The Chinese man sighs. "I can't leave, but I am always happy to be with you, aru. You are the best little brother I could ever ask for. I'm sorry I never told you that, aru." The Chinese man gently took the little man's hands in his. "You know I can never leave this place. No matter if I run away the King would find me and he'd hurt you for trying to protect me, aru…there is no love in this place…I will not let my little brother be in a place where everyone is sad, aru. Do you understand?"

"I….watashi…I…." The Japanese man on impulse hugged his older brother. "Watashi ga ima made anata o aishite tomeru tsumori wa nai! Naze anata wa sore o sanshō shite kudasai dekinai nodesu ka? Watashi ga taizai surunara, kono fuyu ni soko ga daisukida! Watashi wa itsumo, itsumo aishite... Watashi no ani o, yao ni kankei nakudakara!"

The small man softly cried as the older Cheshire cat petted his head. _I really can't make you leave this time huh, aru?_

* * *

The Queen of hearts slowly sat down in a large field filled with flowers. _Ve~ I knew he wouldn't be here. He's never here~! _

"There you are!" A rough voice said.

"Ve~?" The Queen turned to see the King of hearts above him. "How do you know about this Luddy~?"

The King sat down next to his queen. "I didn't…I just kind of guess you were here."

"Ve? That makes no sense~!" The Queen started to laugh. "Ve~ Luddy's weird."

The King turned to his queen. "Weird, huh?" He questioned.

"Ve~ very, very weird!" The queen said laughing. "But I still love Luddy best of all~!"

The king made a weak smile. He gently picked a small blue flower and put it in his queen's ear. "Then I will always stay weird if it makes you laugh."

"Ve~" The Queen smiled heavenly as she attacked the king with kisses.

* * *

The Spaniard shivered. It was so cold. He sighed and kept on walking forward. He still couldn't grasp around the idea that his little tomato did this. Sure he had a short temper, but he really wouldn't kill so many by freezing the people to death. No, his Lovi couldn't have done all of this….but….if he did….then the Spaniard needed help the little Italian anyway he can.

And first things first….the Spanish man needed to find his little tomato in the winter hell.

* * *

Watashi ga ima made anata o aishite tomeru tsumori wa nai! Naze anata wa sore o sanshō shite kudasai dekinai nodesu ka? Watashi ga taizai surunara, kono fuyu ni soko ga daisukida! Watashi wa itsumo, itsumo aishite... Watashi no ani o, yao ni kankei nakudakara!= I won't ever stop loving you! Why can't you see that? If I stay there would love in this winter! Because no matter what I will always, always love...my older brother, Yao!

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

_Cold…..cold….cold….freezing cold…Lovi~ it's cold~! _The Spaniard thought as he kept walking in the freezing cold snow.

"Who are you?"

The Spaniard looked up surprised to see Lithuania with cat ears and a tail. "A-Antonio…." The Spanish man said thought chattering teeth.

"Antonio…." The small Cheshire cat seemed confused for a moment, but realized this man from his king's description. "Oh, now I know! W-wait? Why are you here?"

"I-I n-n-need….t-to talk t-o….L-Lovi~!" The Spanish man said.

* * *

The small man stayed quiet for a moment. _I can't disobey the king and queen, but…if this man knows how to stop winter and bring her back….maybe….maybe I'd be willing to die for that….no I am willing to die to bring her back…..Natasha …._

The small Cheshire cat that was only twenty-two nodded his head in agreement. He was going to help winter end, bring Natasha back, and be beheaded. He sighed wishing he could just skip that last part.

"Please come with me…and be silent…I cannot allow anyone to see you are here…"

The Spanish man nodded lost of words because of the cold. He was use to the sun and warmth everywhere. He felt bad for the countries that always were like this. It must be really depressing.

* * *

The Queen of Clovers sighed. Why did she even choose this life? She wished to marry the Mad Hatter…the kind, gentle, brilliant Mad-Hatter. But he never even looked at her in the face. No one ever did.

She threw a vase to the wall. Yes, she was scary, but Dammit someone could at least say they loved her….or even liked her…..or enjoyed being with her….the Queen would take anything…..anything at all.

The queen gently cried. She only ever cried when she was alone. She didn't want anyone think of her as 'soft' or unfit to rule her kingdom, and from looking at it now everyone knew she was not right. She couldn't even get herself married! She needed to combined kingdoms with the King of Clubs. Why? Why couldn't she find someone….anyone to say nice things to her?

* * *

The Cheshire cat with white hair smirked as he finally got away from his unawesome partner. _Hmmmm?_ The Prussian man slowly glanced into a room hearing his Queen's voice. Now he liked the Queen of Clovers…It was his king he wished that would jump off a cliff. So when he saw his queen cry; it tugged his heart quite a bit.

_She's probably crying over that Mad-Hatter….I hate that guy….but why can't the queen see I like her for the crazy bitch she was…not like that NOT AWESOME Tea partier….everyone knows he loves that gun wielding bunny…_

The first thing the Awesome Cheshire cat was going to do when winter ended was win the Queen of Clovers' heart because he was awesome like that.

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:Hetalia not mine...

* * *

I stared completely bored. I was freezing to death and….and…..tomato bastard still hasn't come yet….I felt so stupid. I wasn't a child anymore…..I shouldn't just wait for tomato bastard to come fucking save me dammit…..but I can't help it…..he….he's a moron and probably on his way…I'm not worry, dammit. Why should I be worried? Just because this is a messed up place? Tomato Bastard is more messed up….and I…..

FINE! I'm Fucking worried! Hurry up tomato bastard…..

I felt tears escape my eyes. I'm not even going deny it now; I'm worried. Me, Romano Lovino Vargas….South Italy….the fucking foul mouth is worried about the stupid dense tomato bastard.

Hurry up….p-please dammit…

"LOVI~!" I looked up in shock that the tomato bastard was really there. I was in complete shock…please? Was that really what did it? N-no that's a fucked up thought, but…. I gently bit my lip. I may use it more often.

"Gracias mister…"

I squinted my eyes to see who the tomato bastard was talking too. Lithuania? Yeah that dude…

"Do not mention it…please do not….I am just as tired of winter as everyone else in the castle…"

I watched as Lithuania left and now it was just me and tomato bastard. Tomato bastard turned to me and made a small unsure smile. "Lov….." I tilted my head confused. Why did he just stop talking? What was wrong with that bastard?

Tomato bastard sighed as he sat next to me and unlocked the fucking cage I was in. I was about to get up and leave, but something stopped me. A strange feeling in my chest. Just like when I saw Feliciano at the tomato bastard's house.

Speaking of Feliciano….what if me and tomato bastard do go home? It'd all go back to normal again. Nothing would have changed….This place will become nothing, but a dream….yes dream…as crappy as it is and was it still let me feel like tomato bastard loved me most of all…stupid, right? Yeah I kind of guessed that too.

"Lovino…" I looked up in shock. Did he just….no I must be imagining things. "Lovino, I….have something I need to tell you." He did it again. What the fuck?

"W-what?" I asked more shock than I wanted.

"I…you know I love you right?"

I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. "You love everyone, bastard."

I watched as tomato bastard seemed concerned for a moment before taking my hands into his. Just from that touch I felt a lot warmer…like the sun finally came out….d-damn b-bastard. "I love you most of all though…Lovino…I would never ever hurt you. You know that right?"

I felt warmer as the tomato bastard kissed my knuckles. D-dammit!

* * *

The Spaniard grew another concern look as he felt warmer. The Spanish man didn't wish to cry especially in front of the small Italian in from of him, but…. _They were telling the truth…Lovino does control winter in this place…._

The Spanish man couldn't hold it anymore and a few tears escaped his eyes. "Lovino, I thought you knew….I thought you knew no matter how nice I am with everyone. No matter how many people I say I love you to; you would know…that I don't love you…"

The Spaniard gently picked Lovino's drooping head so they could look each other in the eyes.

"I don't love you because…." The Spaniard softly whispered and made a small smile. Unlike all of his goofy ones; this smile held more of a story. He also had a small blush on his face and his eyes…his eyes seemed so serious. "I'm _**in**_ love with Lovino Vargas….and that can't ever change…do you understand Lovino? I'm _**in**_ love with you. We've been together "

"Y-yeah….w-whatever….A-A-Antonio….." Lovino said softly.

The Spaniard's smile grew. "Lovi~! You look just like tomato~!" The Spanish man quickly ate his words. _I suck at staying serious with Lovi~…I-I mean Lovino…._

* * *

I stared at the bastard for a moment, but looked away pissed. Well, that didn't stay very long…..but…

"Lovino….please, please, please forgive me….I am not good at being serious!" Tomato bastard apologized over and over.

I glance at his small nervous smile. He thinks I'm going to hit him. I sighed as a small, barely visible smile appeared on my face. "Shut-up, bastard." I said half-heartly.

Tomato bastard opened his eyes, but I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I closed my eyes into the kiss because I was fucking badass like that. Kissing people when they least expect it and actually get into the kiss while the other person sits still like some dead animal…okay that….was just gross….but whatever….I SAID WHATEVER! (Stupid fangirls…I bet you paid for this whole messed up adventure didn't you? Didn't you? Sleep with one eye open.)

I pulled back and smirked at the tomato bastard's flustered face. "Now who looks like a fucking tomato?" I asked still smirking my ass off. I raised an eye brow at him. He couldn't even talk. Damn I must be a damn good kisser. He's still frozen with shock.

What? You didn't think Lovino Vargas was Seme enough to do something like that? Shows how much you know? I'm fucking badass when I want to be…S-SHUT-UP! IT WAS NOT A SLY, SNEAK ATACK! C-CHIGI!

* * *

A/N: - Sorry...Lovino found me out...and if I'm going down you all are going with me...no...we're safe...Lovino is like Feliciano he won't go by the British, Germans, Americans, he doesn't even know about Canada (to those who ask who that is he's on top of America, yes America can be Uke in a freakish world or with England...sometimes...ah! forget it), He won't go near France so the French are okay...I think that's pretty much it...if you're spanish... *Whispers* just hide behind Spain...He'll take the punches for you. WELL, LATER!

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia.

* * *

I pouted. Why was that bastard still frozen in shock? C-chigi!

"Hello, there…I was wondering when you would come." My eyes went wide as I turned to see R-Russia.

I felt Tomato Bastard put me in his warm arms. "Stay away from him…." I glanced at Tomato bastard he seemed serious, but this time a really scary serious, C-Chigi! I sound like Feliciano, dammit!

* * *

The little Lithuanian Cheshire cat sighed coming back to tell the two to hurry and leave, but quickly stopped when he saw his king. _Oh, no!_

The small Cheshire cat backed away a little. _Oh, no…oh, no…I need to help, but how? _The Cheshire cat named Toris whimpered softly. _I can't even protect myself from the king of clubs…but…if I don't help winter won't ever end._

The small Cheshire cat took a deep breath as he quickly ran away from the Russian king.

* * *

The Russian smiled at the little people in front of him. He knew that this foul mouth boy controlled winter. _Such power…should be mine, Da….and only mine! _The Russian took out his pipe and smiled at the Spaniard who was holding the foul mouth powerful boy. "You'll had over that boy quietly, Da? You won't risk you life to protect him, Da?"

The Spaniard gave a short chuckle. The Russian didn't understand. The Spanish man held Lovino closer to his body. "Burn in hell…I'll never let you have Lovi…I rather be locked in a room with your little sister than hand Lovi to the like of you."

The Russian felt a dark fire burn in his chest at the mention of his little sister. His little sister loved him so much to the point of it being considered stalking, but she gave her life for him and he never wants to be reminded of that. Never!

The Russian smiled angry as he walked closer to the pair. _He will die…and in front of all…no one will ever mention that woman to me without the punishment…. _The Russian king grabbed the Spaniard by the neck and pulled him into the air. "Off with your head." The King of Clubs whispered softly.

* * *

"STOP!" I screamed as I watched Russia pick up tomato bastard by the neck. I quickly took the closest thing next to me; which happened to be a rock and chucked it towards Russia.

I realized I fucked up big time when the rock hit Russia on the face. Small blood droplets fell to the ground from his face. Tomato Bastard glanced at me shocked. D-don't look at me like that dammit…I-I wasn't thinking. Russia didn't seem fazed as he smile went towards me.

"Mmmmm? Why did you do that? You want to protect this man, Da?"

I gasped as I was grabbed by Russia's hard grasp now as well. It was like an Iron grip…D-dammit…I-I can't….b-breath…

"But sadly he broke the law, Da…and when you break the law you have to pay the punishment…" Russia said and whispered to both me and tomato bastard. "Death….in court square….and you—" Russia said towards me. "—will get the best seat in the house."

I felt the hard wall hit my back and I screamed in pain. I tried to get up, but…d-dammit…why am I so fucking weak. I watched as Russia left with Tomato bastard still in his grip. D-dammit…I tried again and again to rise, but kept failing and failing.

I softly cried…yeah I'm not going to deny it…I'm fucking crying…this was all my fucking fault I made that fucking wish…I fucking wanted to run far, far away….and now…tomato bastard is going to die…because of me! D-dammit….

* * *

The Cheshire cat that was named Toris ran and kept running until he came face to face with a box. A box that was pure white with golden outlining. A box that held the item that would stop this damnation before it spread to greater heights.

Toris was breathing heavily. He didn't want to touch the box. He felt he couldn't touch this holy box. He was so ugly. He wasn't like the other Cheshire cats. When winter ended they would become like everyone else. He wouldn't. He would stay this hideous monster.

The small Cheshire cat shivered and closed his eyes as he took the box into his hands. He wouldn't use the item that was in this box. He couldn't…but he knew the one person that could. And the small Cheshire cat knew very well that this person would do anything to stop this damnation before the person he loved so much lost his head.

* * *

The small Cheshire cat stopped running again when he was in front of that person. Lovino Romano Vargas.

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I looked up and growled. Another Fucking Cheshire Cat! Why can't the leave me the fuck alone? "What do you want?" I growled softly.

I stopped my anger short, when I saw the Cheshire cat; fidgeting? What the hell? He was scared of me? Slowly the Cheshire cat put down a box in front of me. I got to see his face a little better because of that. Lithuania? I noticed his eyes seemed almost pleading.

I didn't understand. What the hell was in this box and why was Lithuania looking so miserable?

"I-I'm sorry…" Lithuania said softly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Lithuania backed away a little. "I….I brought Mr. Antonio to you…I didn't…I never thought the king of Clubs would come and…I-I know I am just a hideous Cheshire cat….but please allow me to help save your friend. Please? Just give me a chance. I'll do anything you say promise."

"You, brought Antonio to me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes…and once again I'm very so—"

"Thanks I guess." I mumbled. I noticed Lithuania was confused. Hell, I was confused as well. Why did I thank the bastard? He's the reason Antonio is going to die. I sighed. God dammit…what the hell is wrong with me? "You want to help? Alright help." I said finally sitting up.

Lithuania gave me a heartfelt smile. "Alright…In this box is a holy thing. I don't really know what it is because I always get freaked out when I even see the box….but…In this box is an Item that will help. At least that's what I've been told."

I gave Lithuania a confused look before I opened the box to see….

* * *

Quickly the eyes opened of a very sleepy bull. This bull felt danger, and knew exactly whose fault it was. His eyes darted back and forth, back and forth until they landed on a messy bush of dirty blonde hair.

/_Maldito__hijo de puta__es__de nuevo__...__pero esta__vez__yo__no__lo estoy__dejando que__salgan con la suya__._/

The bull raised itself from the ground and followed after the messy blonde hair bush as it ran away.

* * *

I gently held a cross necklace in my hands. It looked like the one Antonio always wears. How was this supposed to help? What was I suppose to pray to save Antonio?

I sighed as I put the necklace on anyway. What the hell right? I slowly got up with the help of Lithuania. "How much time do we have?" I asked softly.

Lithuania thought for a moment not needing to know what I was speaking of. "Maybe two, three hours…we need to hurry."

My eyes almost fell out of my eye sockets. D-Damn! Leave it to Russia to not give us any time to think! I HATE THIS PLACE!

* * *

Maldito hijo de puta es de nuevo ... pero esta vez yo no lo estoy dejando que salgan con la suya.= Damn bastard is at it again...but this time I'm not letting him get away with it.

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:I own nothing...I wish I did...but no I don't...

* * *

In one quick movement the Russian King threw the Spaniard on the hard cold floor in front of the three Cheshire cats in the small living room of their small house. The three Cheshire cats gave the king a confused look.

"This man broke the, da."

The three Cheshire cats nodded slowly knowing what was going to happen. "When?" The smallest Cheshire cat, Peter asked.

The king smiled. "Two hour from now…when the sun sets." The king kneeled down and smiled at the still heavily breathing Spaniard. "Hopefully you live long enough to watch that little foul mouth cry and call your name in panic, da."

Antonio growled and was about to punch the king, but fell to the ground as a large metal pipe hit him in the guts. The King of Clubs watched amused as the Spaniard coughed up blood. It's been so long since he had to behead someone.

The King looked up for a moment. _Someone else is here? _The Russian decided to leave that alone as he got up and turned away from the eldest Cheshire cat's room. "I'm leaving now, da. Make sure everything's ready for the grant show in two hours."

* * *

The three Cheshire cats watched as their king left. Very hesitantly they got up one by one and tied the already hurt Spaniard up, and left to get everything else ready.

* * *

Antonio glared at the floor. He wasn't supposed to get caught; he was the good guy he was suppose to be the one to catch the bad guys. Lovi is going to be so pissed if he finds a way out of this. So, so pissed..._ I'm probably going to die either way...from fucking Russia or my sweet little Lovi...Both have their ups and downs...Mmmmm...How would I want to die anyways?_

* * *

I glanced at Toris, yeah I didn't call him a bastard…he was a pretty okay guy really. I sighed as I made my way to a shop. 'CanaKong'….weird name for a shop. I walking anyway; dragging Toris with me. I glance around for any weapon I could actually could pick up. I didn't see any guns…damn all….My eyes landed on an axe. An axe I knew all too well.

_**Fire…fire was everywhere….along with millions of dead bodies. I looked to see the only person still alive; covered with blood. His green eyes blazing like some crazy fire…I couldn't move away. He…he was crazy…completely crazy…a stupid crazy bastard. **_

_**I tried to walk closer to that bastard, but stopped as I almost stepped in blood…someone else's blood…d-dammit….I glanced up at that bastard one last time as he took out that axe…that fucking blood covered axe…**_

I quickly turned away shivering at the memory. Like hell I was going to relive that…I gulped as I glanced at the axe again. I hated seeing tomato bastard with that cold, distant look in his eyes….but…

I shivered as I took the axe and a plain sword for me and Toris. I sighed as I laid them on the table. I looked up and looked a bit freaked out at the polar bear and panda sleeping on the floor next to me.

"Don't worry they both are lazy…they won't hurt you…is this all?" A scary fucking blank-bastard staring at me said. W-what the hell?

I turned to Toris who just shrugged.

The Blank staring man didn't speak again until he round up the price. "613.5219 HKD."

"What?" I asked confused. What was HKD?

I heard a sigh as another man peeked out from behind some curtains in back. "74.6688 CAD…or 79 USD…or 53.3441 EUR."

I glanced at Toris for some help. "613.53 Hong Kong Dollars, 74.67 Canadian Dollars, 79 American Dollars, and…or 53.35 Euros." Toris said softly.

"Okay then…" Damn fuckers can't speak a fucking language I can understand…CHIGI! I handed the two men there 'EUR' and left with the weapons…damn bastards….I shook a little at the thought of tomato bastard holding this axe again. I bit my lip. It's too late to think otherwise…If I don't do this….he…he's die….D-DAMMIT!

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano)


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:I Own no Hetalia

* * *

The lone bull watched with very sleepy eyes the messy blonde hair that belonged to an annoying angel. This lone bull have seen this annoying angel many time during the day. He had always tried to catch the angel in a wrong doing was to slow and never had proof to beat the little shit out of the angel.

The lone bull stiffened a yawn. His master was caught in this angel's dirty trick. He could feel it. And to make things worse the lone bull's little cutie got caught as well.

/_No__se pudo__los__dos viven__sus vidas__luchando__, __pero no__desea__hacer__? __Pero__tengo que admitir__que__no__soy tan__loco__...__por fin puedo__asegurar que este__ángel__malo__se queda__fuera__de mi__casa__, __España_./ The lone bull said tiredly.

The lone bull continued to follow the angel waiting for the right moment to attack.

* * *

I glanced at the sky knowing time was running out quickly. I glanced at Toris who gave me a small smile. We were back in this fucking cold, dark room; the weapon under where I would be sitting. When Russia said I would get the best seat, he wasn't fucking kidding. I was right up close.

I gasped as loud footsteps came down the hall. Russia walked into the room. "Ah, Thank-you for making sure this foul mouth run away, Toad-ris!"

I held back a growl at Toris sad face. Jack-ass. I gasped as I was yanked up and threw into damn potato bastard number 2 copy's hands.

"Take him to his seat, da." Russia said while fucking smiling. DAMN BASTARD!

* * *

The small Cheshire cat, Toris glanced as the Awesome Cheshire cat took Lovino away. Toris gently bit his lip. "M-my Lord?" He asked softly.

The Russian king turned to him still smiling. "Yes, Toad-ris?"

Toris fell back a little, but quickly built all the courage he had. "Well…do you think I could…instead of Mr. Gilbert…be the executer?"

The King of Clubs smiled brightly. "Of course you can…it's not anyone cares anyway…go right ahead. Go change and come outside in ten minutes…no later…"

"T-thank-you…" The Lithuanian said feeling the horrible cold icicles hit his face. Toris quickly went to change after that. _I may not be able to help much, but at least this would make it easier to save Mr. Antonio…_

* * *

I growled as I was thrown into a room. "W-what the hell!"

"Don't worry…you'll be going your seat in a moment…" I turned my head to Hungary, confused and pissed. "Don't think I'm going to let the **King **get all the fun."

I gasped knowing the look on her face all too well. D-DAMMIT!

* * *

Antonio glared as the Chinese Cheshire cat walk towards him. "Don't worry…my little brother went to go get help, aru…" He whispered softly. "Though…I can't promise your safety…only that little boy with you, aru."

The Spaniard calmed down a little. As long as his Lovi was safe…that really all that mattered right?

The Spanish man didn't fight back as he was pulled and yanked to a stage with a large rock table on it.

He didn't even fight as his neck was roughly tied to said rock.

Suddenly the conversation with Feliciano came into his mind. Antonio closed his eyes tightly. _I'm so, so sorry Lovi…I'm making you cry right? I'm sorry…but I really would die to keep you safe._

* * *

Toris looked into the mirror. The dirty old armor he wore really looked to be made for him; along with the green cape behind him he really looked like he was going into a war. Toris laughed sadly, but that really wasn't that far off was it? Toris looked out of a window and smiled happily as the sun came out. _Winter will be over…and_ _I'll see your face again, Natasha…_

* * *

No se pudo los dos viven sus vidas luchando, pero no desea hacer? Pero tengo que admitir que no soy tan loco ... por fin puedo asegurar que este ángel malo se queda fuera de mi casa, España.= Couldn't those two live their lives fighting, but not making wishes? But I will admit I'm not that mad...I can finally make sure this bad angel stays out of my home, Spain.

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing!

* * *

The small caterpillar looked upset as he heard what that Japanese man had said. _ Winter is like ending…but…that means __**she **__will like totally come back and break Toris's heart. I like can't let that happen. _

Feliks slowly got up and turned to the Mad-hatter. "Like Roderich?"

"Yes?" The mad-hatter answer as he turned to his small friend.

"Like I know you are going to be like totally busy…but WTF winter is like ending and I'm like not a total cute butterfly yet. FYI I like need to be that cute butterfly before it's like to late."

"Yes….Give me one moment, please." Roderich said as he walked into his home.

For the first time in maybe centuries the small caterpillar felt nervous he was never good with strangers of any sort. Really he amazed himself even being able to keep cool in front of that new guy Lovino, but… _There's going to be like so many new people asking me question once I become a totally beautiful butterfly…and like I don't know if I can beat __**her **__to Toris….Toris….you better like not cry in front of that like monster of a girl…._

* * *

I growled as I stared at the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a fucking priest outfit. I glared at Hungary's smirking face as she gently whispered in my ear, "It looks wonderful…don't pout so much…It's only going to be covered in your lovers blood in a few minutes…you will be my proof…" I shivered as I could hear her smirk. "That even the purest of people can get covered in another's blood."

I turned to glare at the bitch's face. "Fuck you…I…am…far from pure."

Hungary smirk widen as she gently used her nail and cut a small scratch on my cheek. I gasped. D-Damn…that hurt. "But you are pure….only the pure ones can control winter to the extent you can, love."

"What?" I asked shock.

Hungary appeared behind me and grabbed my neck and whispered in my left ear. "Oh right…you have no idea of the power you have…well, I'll tell you something...it's your fault your dearest Antonio broke the** law**."

I watched as Hungary let me go and appeared back in front of me. "W-what…I don't fucking get you!"

Hungary gave me a small chuckle. "You killed Natasha and Katyusha….you killed the King of Club's only family…" Hungary chuckled at my shocked expression. "And after they died the **Wondrous King **made a law… 'those that dare speak thy names of the dead will be condemned to death of the worse kind….'" Hungary smirked and backed me up against the wall. "Off with their heads."

I shivered at that thought.

"And another little bit of information…it's your fault that everything is happening because…." Hungary noticed the potato bastard number 2 copy and decided to start whispering in my ear. "You made the wish to come here."

W-Wait…how did she know? How did she know about that? How? D-dammit! Stalking Bitch!

"Gilbert…I'm done…take him away will you…before our **precious king **has a meltdown."

I growled on last time at the BITCH as potato bastard number two copy took my away once again. D-dammit! Why am I letting that bitch get to me so much?

My growling and pouting ended rather quickly when I was forced outside and saw Tomato Bastard's head tied to a rock and he seemed beat up pretty badly. I felt my whole body go numb. _it's your fault your dearest Antonio broke the__** law….**_ T-this was all my fault….D-dammit….

"TOMATO BASTARD!" I screamed as tears fell freely from my fucking weak eyes. D-dammit….I'm a fucking moron…even stupider than Feliciano….

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:I own nothing...sorry...

* * *

I didn't fight when I was forced into my hard as fuck chair. D-damn bastard wasn't even trying to fight back either. I shivered as Russia sat next to me. T-this was a stupid idea…I can't protect tomato bastard…he always protected me.

_"What I like have and you don't is high self-esteem." He said still calmly as ever._

Damn cross-dressing bastard! GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS! OUT! OUT! I hit my head on the chair's back trying to get the goddamn clam bastard out of my head.

Everyone was staring at me like I was a fucking psycho; even Tomato Bastard looked up a little at me. DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!

_"If you left now…you and your 'friend' will only fight again."_

I slowly stopped banging my head. He was right. If I had gone back when I wanted to Tomato Bastard and I would've fought again. I glanced at the floor where the axe and two swords lay hidden. Could I really trust Tomato bastard with that axe? Yes I did…Damn….

I turned my head to see Toris come out of the double doors and as he stood next to Tomato bastard. He glanced at me and I already knew it was almost time for what we had planned. …I knew I could trust Tomato Bastard and Toris…..but….did I really feel I could myself….Dammit!

* * *

The Queen of Clovers walked over to the window. She refused to be there in person to watch that Spaniard's blood splatter everywhere, but who said she could watch from a distance. She wanted…no…..she needed proof…proof that this stupid love and innocence was stronger than all the power she had already attained.

The Queen of Clovers would know then…for absolute sure….she would never be the strongest person….the strongest ruler in this land.

* * *

Feliks stared at the sickly purple drink. _Was this like even tea? _Feliks started to back away from the cup.

**"_Hey! Like Tor~ What's up!" I smiled as my friend came up to me._**

**_He like seemed totally happy. "I'm in love!"_**

**_I felt my heart beating rapidly. Did he finally fall in love with me? "With like who?" I asked waiting for him to say something like 'silly, it's like you.' In Toris's way of like speaking of course._**

**"_Natasha….the king's little sister." Toris said in a dreaming tone of voice._**

**_I felt my heart like totally break. Like really? Her? "But like…isn't she in like love with…the king himself?" I said trying not to like totally cry._**

**"_Well, yes…but Feliks the king doesn't love her back. She's like me Feliks…and she's beautiful, and strong, and oh, her eyes, her eyes are like…they can see everything no can…and Feliks she touched my hand and she didn't even seem scared because I was a Cheshire cat…and oh, her smile it's like heaven's light! Oh, Feliks I'd do anything to make her fall in love with me!"_**

**_I frowned a little at those wonderful descriptions of Natasha. I knew this love like wouldn't end well with Toris, but…he's…he's like happy…. _**

**_I looked down a little at myself. Sure I wasn't like the prettiest or like totally strong, but like I love Toris. Doesn't that like raise me up the bar a little…even a little more than like Natasha. Sure I'm like small, but like I'm going to be a beautiful butterfly soon…I just have to like totally become a like…big sexy butterfly, before like Toris gets his heart like rip apart like mine was right now. I like had too…I like can't just give up to prissy Natasha…_**

The small caterpillar held his nose as he drank the icky tea. _Right…I like won't eva give up…even though this tea is like totally gross…like how do people like this like disgusting crap. Maybe like that mad-hatter is doing this taste on purpose because we like always totally ruin his tea parties._

_For Toris….like finish this icky tea for like Toris…. _The small caterpillar smiled a little thinking about Toris. His smile, His green eyes, his kindness…The caterpillar really didn't care if Toris was a real Cheshire cat. He still loved him. More than anyone would know. More than he would ever show. In a last few gulps the tea was gone. _I like love you, my like little Cheshire cat._

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N: Omg! Omg! I can see the ending! I can see the ending~! Although I don't know how many chapters are left. Sorry~!

* * *

I watched as Toris gave me another look. Oh! Damn… I glanced at Russia who smiled at Toris. "Hurry up my little Toad-is!"

"Ummm…of course!" Toris took out a pipe. Their thinking of taking tomato bastard's head off with a pipe. Okay a really rusty pipe…but….you know what fuck it…it's doesn't matter… this world is fucked up enough that it could happen.

I slowly took out my sword from under the hidden hole under my chair. This better fucking work.

* * *

The Queen of Clover's eye widen as she watched the scene unfold. _He has a sword under his chair? _The Queen growled as she opened the window.

* * *

I slowly also took Toris's sword out as well. Five…four…

* * *

The Queen opened her window all the way and was taking in air to scream as loud as she could.

* * *

Three….two…..

"IVAN! THAT KID HAS SWORDS!"

One! I threw Toris his sword just as the damn bitch yelled out to Russia. Russia turned to me, but I clumsy hit his shoulder blade. Damn I'm better at using guns! Damn fucked-up world. Having no guns. I glanced at Toris who just freed Tomato bastard. He looked at me shocked.

Don't fucking look at me like that. I'm doing this shit for you, dammit. I turned as Russia started to laugh creepy. I gasp as he threw me to the ground. I went to pick up my sword again, but Russia stepped on my wrist. Fucking hard!

"Oh, lookie the coward actually hit me. Too bad the little foul mouth coward won't have use of his arms when I'm done with him." Russia said in a creepy ass baby voice. I cried out as Russia fucking stopped on my right arm and wrist until it didn't fucking make any more loud as fuck cracks. D-damn bastard!

* * *

Antonio watched still in shock. His little Lovi attack Russia…for a second time. The Spaniard finally got out of his shock state as his little Lovi screamed bloody murder.

"Mr. Antonio!" The Spaniard glanced at the real Cheshire cat; who was fighting off the other non-existence Cheshire cats. "Under the chair Lovino was sitting in is an Axe! Use That!"

Antonio nodded as he ran to Lovino's chair. He was quite shocked to be punched away from it. The Spaniard looked up to see the Queen of Clovers herself smirking at him. "Now, now…we don't want to kill anyone do we?"

Antonio growled as he got up slowly. He was nice to girls. How can he fight one? _Why did I have to be born a man?_

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:Iownnothing! *looks away* I'm sorry...It's just so hard to do these Disclaimers...I want hetalia sooooo much. *Goes into a Corner*

* * *

I growled and kicked Russia's foot away before he could fuck up my left arm. I quickly regretted it too dammit.

"Hmmmm?" Russia pondered. "You're legs are quite annoying as well." I fucking screamed my head off as Russia fucking crushed my left leg.

I…can't give up dammit! Why the hell did I start a fight with fucking Russia in the first place? I'm an Italian! And Italian's run from danger, not fucking prompt it!

* * *

Toris noticed that Antonio was stuck because of the Queen of Clovers. And that Lovino just let out another deathly cry of pain. He gripped his sword tightly and gave a soft glare at the fake Cheshire cats.

Lovino wasn't scared of him. Lovino and Mr. Antonio was Toris's friends, and he refused to let hatred take his friends away!

Toris quickly pushed the King away from Lovino. He glared at the Russian king. "You lied to me!" Toris said in a gruff voice.

The Russian king smiled, but Toris knew it was a fake smile. The King gently got up and walked to the Cheshire cat. "Lied about what Toad-is? I never lied to you about anything."

"You lied and said no one be my friend because of what I was! Now I have three, Mr. Antonio, Lovino, and….Feliks." Toris finally realized he had hardly seen his small caterpillar friend since he attempted his love for Natasha.

"Are you sure they're really you friends Toad-is? They could be lying…and you forgot about me….aren't you friend Toad-is? I was the first person to look at you without fear…I made others look like you…doesn't that count for something?"

Toris backed away a little afraid of the Russian King.

"_**Tor~! That like protector of yours…is like a total jerk to you! Sometimes I just like want to tell him to leave you like alone!"**_

_**I turned to my best friend Feliks. I frowned a little. He always wanted to fight the King of Clubs. "Don't Feliks…he's really big and…your really small…"**_

"_**I don't like care! I'm like not afraid of that totally jerky jerk! And you like shouldn't be scared either!"**_

_Feliks… _The small Cheshire cat glared at the King of Clubs and put his sword in front of him. "No!" Toris said feeling brave for once in his life.

"No?" The Russian King asked a little shocked.

"You are not my friend! Friends help friends NOT hurt them like you do!" The small Cheshire cat ran to attack the King. "You were never my friend! You lied to me about that as well! And I won't let your greed and hatred kill and hurt the people that ARE my Friends!"

"_Like hell I'll let you kill my older brother Ivan!" _

The Cheshire cat gasped softly as he was stabbed with a small butler's knife. Toris backed away in shock and awe. _Natasha!_

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

I slowly got up and stared at the crazy stalker. I glared at Hungary….bitch….lie to me about killing someone. Fucker...

* * *

The king stared at his little sister in complete shock. _She came back? But how? Why?_

Toris sighed, he couldn't hurt Natasha. He dropped his sword. "I give up…."

Natasha smirked evilly. "_Hopefully you will stay away from Older Brother from now on!" _Natasha sneered at the hurt Toris. Natasha turned to the king, "Are you okay older brother Ivan?"

"But….how?" The king questioned.

"Winter is over…"

Toris and the king raised an eyebrow, but they finally noticed the sun was out. _Winter…is…really over?_

* * *

The queen of clovers glanced around and frowned to see the sun was out. _So…I guess I'll never be the strongest. But…. _The queen quickly took out her frying pan and hit Antonio over the head. _If love is gone then I will be the strongest….right?_

The queen raised her frying pan and her eyes flashed the Spaniard's death.

* * *

The lone bull jumped on top of the angel. _/__¿Dónde está__mi__maestro__y__mi__pequeño__Lovino__?_/

The angel pouted under the bull. "Those boys made a wish so I granted it! I grant wishes and you can't tell me not to! That my job!"

The lone bull huffed. /_Bien entonces__. __Deseo que__mi__maestro__y__mi__espalda__un__poco__a este__mundo__**con seguridad**__!_/

The angel huffed a little as well and turned his head away from the bigger bull. "I don't have to listen to you! You aren't human! And plus…that little boy still needs to learn his lesson, so I can't bring t hem back!"

The lone bull huffed again. /_Siempre__tan__difícil__, __¿no?_/

* * *

I saw the fucking bitch of a queen hit Antonio to the ground. Fuck… I tried to get out with no prevail. "TOMATO BASTARD! GET UP DAMN IT!"

* * *

The Awesome Cheshire cat glared his queen knowing he was going to get a beating later….but, hey…that's what happens when you were as awesome as he was.

* * *

The angel stuck his tongue out. "You like it!"

The lone bull made a sound that sounded like a growl. /_Por lo menos__llevar__a casa__seguro__, __estúpido__!_/

"Hey, Hey…" The angel warned. "I'm not trying to kill a not killable creature like you…now who's the estúpido now?"

/ _Sin embargo__usted__, __imbécil__./_ The lone bull thought matter-of-factly. / _Puede que no__sea__capaz de__matar__, __pero__puedo__poner en__el__peor__dolor__que__he__sentido__. __Traer__de vuelta a casa_!/

The angel gulped. This bull was crazy!

D-dammit… "SPAIN!" I tried again, but nothing. I really don't want to…. "ANTONIO, YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU CAN FUCKING DIE! I LOVE YOU!"

The angel smiled happily. "Okay…get them off and I'll bring them home." The angel saw the bull's distrust. "Promise." The bull slowly got off after that.

/ _Segura_/ The lone bull warned.

The angel took his wand out. "Just a few bad bruises? Sure! Anything for you lass!" The angel laughed as he lefted.

The bull huffed. / _Odio a__ese ángel__..._/ The bull started to walk home. / _...__tan condenadamente__mucho más__.../_

* * *

I felt the wind kicked out of me as I yelled those three words. D-dammit…

* * *

The Queen was shocked when her pan hit the ground and missed its target. _W__-what? How? _The queen of clovers gasped as the awesome Gilbert claimed her lips as his own...but slowly she gave into the kiss herself.

* * *

Natasha watched as the queen of clovers and stupid Gilbert kissed. She turned to her older brother very shyly. She smirked as her older brother sighed and answered her wishes. But she noticed he only gave her a small peck. She claimed his mouth and smirked as he returned it. _Hell yes…_

* * *

Toris felt his heart break a little, but if Natasha was happy. He would be too. "Hey like Tor~!" Toris turned right when a larger Feliks pounced him. Toris looked in shock at the human size Feliks with beautiful wings in back of him.

"You're a butterfly now, Feliks?"

"Like, duh!" Feliks answered his friend's dumb question. "Oh, and also….I like love you, stupid Cheshire cat. I like totally loved you from like the beginning!"

Toris blushed and looked away. "R-really?"

"Like, duh!" Feliks said as he gave him the like best kiss he would ever have.

* * *

The queen of hearts came running to see the strange scene of everyone kissing someone else. _Ve~? I'm confused…. _The Queen of hearts then noticed his Fratello was gone. The queen looked up at a strange unnatural shooting star and smiled. _Ve~ Fratello went home. Good~ for him!_

* * *

I opened my eyes hoping to be in my bed, but groaned when I saw that fucking angel in front of me smiling. Why did everyone hate me?

* * *

¿Dónde está mi maestro y mi pequeño Lovino?= Where is my master and my little Lovino?

Bien entonces. Deseo que mi maestro y mi espalda un poco a este mundo con seguridad!= Fine then. I wish for my master and my little one back into this world safely!

Siempre tan difícil, ¿no?= Always so difficult, aren't you?

Por lo menos llevar a casa seguro, estúpido!= At least bring them home safe, stupid!

Sin embargo usted, imbécil.= Still you, moron.

Puede que no sea capaz de matar, pero puedo poner en el peor dolor que he sentido. Traer de vuelta a casa!= I may not be able to kill you, but I can put you in the worse pain you've ever felt. Bring Them Home!

Segura=Safely

Odio a ese ángel ...= I hate that angel...

... tan condenadamente mucho más ...= ...so damn much...

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Residents of the Kingdom of Clubs/Clovers:Natasha (Belarus)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


	34. Chapter 33 Ending

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine.

A/N: LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

I frowned as the fucking "DRUNK" tea-sucking bastard sat down and got comfy where he sat. Because I REFUSE to believe there was a fucking retard angel like him.

"Okay…first things first….did you learn a lesson from all of this?" Fucking drunken tea-sucking bastard asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I did." I said smirking. "Not to make fucking wishes when drunken ass English men are around."

The drunken bastard frowned. "No~! I mean did you learn a moral lesson~!"

I rolled my eyes. "Wasn't that fucking moral enough?"

The Drunken bastard went into defeat. "Okay…ummmm…why do you think I saved Antonio and you for?"

"Like hell I know." I pouted turning away.

The drunken bastard gave a long groan. "I give up…I'll see you soon probably."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

The drunken bastard smiled. "Buh-bye for now~!" I was hit in the head by the fucking wand the bastard was carrying and fucking passed out again! What is this fucking fuck South Italy Day? D-Dammit!

* * *

"Ve~ Lovi~! Lovi~! Ve~ Get up, Lovi~!" I groaned and hid under my blanket at my little brother's voice. Why did he have to be here? Again?

…..Wait…a…second? I popped out of bed, scaring Feliciano. "What that hell?" I questioned looking around to see me in….my room…in…Italy….What the-?

"Ve~ Lovi~!" Feliciano said smiling again. "We have to get ready we have a world meeting. Ve~!" I watched as Feliciano skipped away singing "Meeting~ meeting~ Ve~ Meeting~!"

I felt my eye twitch…still….so fucking…hyper…. I glanced around on last time. This was my room. I moved my right arm and left leg. They were working fine. No, broken bones. What the hell? Was that all a dream? Damn? What the hell did I eat?

I got up slowly and went to change my clothes. I…can't even remember what had happened yesterday after the "fight". I'm a fucking loopy ass. That's what I am…hell, What did I forget? It feels important…I'll figure it out later dammit.

* * *

The Spaniard's eyes shot open as he was hit in the head with a bucket of water. "Ooooowwww~!" The Spanish man whined. He turned to see his two best friend's; France and Prussia. "What are you two doing here?" Antonio asked confused.

"Mon ami! You forgot! We have a world meeting today in Italy! Get up! Get up mon ami~!" The French man pressed. "I have to tell you…me and Prussia had the same dream, strange right mon ami?"

Antonio glanced at Francis as he started to dress. "Yes…it is…" The Spanish man said. His mind seemed deep in thought. He remembered having a fight with his Lovi, but after that…nothing…he can't even remember how he got into his bed. The Spaniard shook the thought away. He was always forgetful, nothing new.

"Oh, and what's awesomer! Other nations had the same dream as us…like Hungary, Austria, West…." The Prussian started.

"L'Angleterre, L'amerique, La Chine…." The French man said.

"Russia, My little Ita-Chan, Japan…." The Prussian stated.

"My little Le Canada, La Belgique, La Suisse…." The French man said.

"Belarus…" Bothe men shivered at the name. "Lithuania, Poland…"

"And many other who we really don't care about." The French man ended.

The Spaniard sighed as he was completely dressed. He…did remember having a strange dream last night….but…it was only a dream….nothing that important…..right?

* * *

I growled as I drove me and Feliciano to the world meeting. Thank fucking god it was in Italy. Feliciano wouldn't shut-up about a stupid dream he had last night. D-dammit. I sighed….I remember some of the things Feliciano was talking about, but it felt so real to me…I felt the pain when Russia broke my bones, I felt the cold wind of winter….

My face heated up. I remember Fucking kissing tomato bastard. I sighed as we finally got out of the car. Maybe….it was just a dream and…

"C-CHIGI!" I fell to the ground and started to curse my luck.

"Oh! Are you okay, Mr. Romano?" I glanced up to see Lithuania above me; his hand outstretched to help. Now I have a big pride…hell bigger than most people would think and most of the time….okay…all of the time people wanted to help me I'd swat them away, but…I took Lithuania's hand because…fuck I don't know…it just felt normal. W-what the hell am I saying? I don't even know the guy and….D-dammit!

"I'm fine…thanks." I said softly. W-what the hell? Did I just….thank….someone? Am I sick? Am I going to die? Oh, fuck no! I did eat something bad, didn't I?

"Oh, you're welcome…" Lithuania looked at my chest in confusion. "Ummm…Mr. Romano?"

"Yeah?" I questioned. Was my fucking shirt dirty.

"Oh, it's nothing…it's…just….the cross you're wearing…"

What the fuck? I'm not wearing a cross…I looked at my chest and to my surprise a cross was sitting on top of my shirt.

"It…looks…familiar…Ah! Never mind…Sorry, for troubling you…see you in the meeting." I didn't even glance to watch Lithuania walk into the building.

That's because…you gave it to me…holy crap…what happened yesterday wasn't a dream…

"_Did you learn a lesson from all of this?"_

I thought about what that drunken bastard asked. Did I learn anything….Fuck I don't know….what was I suppose to learn?

"Hey, Lovi~!" I turned to see Tomato bastard run up to me. "I missed you soooooooo much~!" I didn't fight back as the tomato bastard hugged me. I may have even hugged back. If you tell anyone I'll kill you with a fucking spoon!

Did I learn anything…yes…I love the fucking Spanish bastard….not that I'm ever going to tell him…okay….maybe one day…I'll tell him….but definitely not today….I'm going fucking angel bastard hunting later. I'll kill that bastard!

* * *

Far away up in the clouds the drunken angel sneezed as he watched his new favorite wisher. He couldn't wait until Lovino Vargas makes another wish…even if he gets hurt by that scary bull…it'll be worth it. Yes, now all we have to do it wait.

* * *

Queen of Heart- Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/ Veneziano)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (AMERICA!)

Queen of Diamonds- None

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Clovers- Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Cheshire Cats- Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Eduard Von Bock (Estonia), Wang Yao (China), Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Mad-Hatter- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

March Hare- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The Dormouse- Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

The Nimble Men- Tino Väinämöinen (Finland), Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden), Iceland, Norway, Denmark, and The Netherlands

Residents of the Kingdom of Hearts- Bella (Belgium), Kiku Honda (Japan)

Caterpiller- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Others- Britannia Angel, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (South Italy / Romano), Spain's Bull


End file.
